


Don’t worry, it’s just a kink

by raptorez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Hand Restraint, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Intercrural Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Spanking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptorez/pseuds/raptorez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi and Noya have a tickle fight. The harmless fun leads to a discovery and realization that might either spice up their relationship or break it. </p>
<p>The Asanoya BDSM series that came to be because of tumblr. (Currently finishing the last chapter. I apologize to all of you for being so slow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tickle me once, shame on you, tickle me twice, shame on me

**Author's Note:**

> ”takes a deep breath and rolls up sleeves” 
> 
> Alright, this was not what I had planned to do while trying to survive my hardest university course this far. But, I managed to fall into a pit of Asanoya and BDSM on tumblr and couldn’t nor didn’t want to get out.
> 
> This is going to be a series about two idiots finding out they have a kink and trying to deal with it. It won’t go all smoothly, I’m warning you. There won’t be hot and perfect BDSM hardcore sex every chapter.
> 
> If you do not enjoy homosexual relationships and/or mature content I advise you to leave and read something else.
> 
> I do not own Haikyuu!! It belongs to wonderful human being Furudate Haruichi (and yes I’m ashamed I’m using his characters to write self-indulgent porn, but it’s too late to go back.) Also, I saw somewhere on tumblr (I can’t remember who wrote it unfortunately) about Asahi’s and Noya’s tickling headcanons. I thought they were so lovely so I incorporated them in this story. I hope I won’t offend anyone, if so, tell me and I will change it.
> 
> And, as many of you might know by now, I do not speak english as my mother language. There will probably be mistakes. Please tell me.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy!

It all starts a completely normal afternoon. Noya has followed Asahi home after practice and they are both sitting on the ace’s bed, studying. Well, some of them are studying. Others are lounging around, sighing and poking at the studying part’s leg.

”Asahiiii,” Noya complains, flopping over and planting his face in the middle of Asahi’s textbook. ”Can’t you do this later? I’m bored!”

”We agreed on that you could come over _if_ we studied,” Asahi frowns, gently pushing the other boy away from his homework. ”The test’s tomorrow, I told you that.”

Noya mutters something inaudible but drops it, as Asahi returns to his text. The spiker pulls some escaped locks behind his ear and tries to focus. It’s not easy. The text is boring and the font small. Outside the sun is shining and he has his pouting boyfriend in a heap on his bed.

Honestly, there are a thousand other things he would prefer doing over studying. Like volleyball. Or cuddling. Or taking a walk in the park, holding hands. But this test is important and he has to read through this before he gets too tired. 

Humming lightly to himself, he reaches over to bury one hand in the libero’s still gelled up hair. He prefers it without the hair product, it’s softer that way, but it’s still pretty nice as Noya pushes into his hand and sighs happily. 

Asahi flips the page with his free hand and dives into a particularly heavy section on taxes. His hand in the libero’s hair gets more and more passive as he grows more and more confused. After a minute he’s sitting there, glaring at the page with one heavy hand on top of Noya’s head. 

”Ey,” Noya grunts, kindly informing him of the issue. Asahi’s fingers does a weak attempt at wriggling before stopping again. Absorbed in the text Asahi soon forgets all about hair gel and boyfriends.

That is until a couple of slender fingers trail innocently down his calf. Freezing up like a cat caught in a rain storm Asahi turns his eyes from the book to Noya. He lowers his eyebrows warningly at the other and Noya smiles back. Asahi continues to stare threateningly until Noya snorts and lifts his hands in surrender.

Satisfied, Asahi returns to his book. Now where was he… He’d already read this part and… A single sneaky finger brushes the sole of his foot and he lets out a loud yelp.

”Nishinoya!” He starts, trying to pull his foot out of danger but it’s too late. With a growl worthy of a demon from the abyss the shorter male jumps on top of him, facing his feet with his thighs clamped hard around Asahi’s. He sends the ace a crazy grin over his shoulder and then attacks, fingers curling and rubbing the sensitive undersides of Asahi’s poor feet.

”No no you aaahhhaha no!” Asahi squeals and panics, trying to throw Noya off. Unfortunately the libero is both incredibly stubborn and strong for his size. He doesn’t move an inch and continues to tickle him until Asahi is shaking with laughter.

The textbook goes crashing to the floor in a flurry of pages and Asahi has had enough. With a growl of his own, he wraps his arms around the other’s smaller frame and rolls them over. 

Noya laughs like crazy, squirming and pushing at Asahi as the ace tries to reach his ticklish sides. 

Asahi grins darkly and takes hold of Noya’s wrists with both hands. ”You asked for it!” He hollers, pulling the libero’s arms up over his head, and then pushing them into the mattress. Giddy with his revenge, he keeps his grip on Noya’s crossed wrists with one hand, the other sliding down the libero’s body. Triumphant, Asahi slips his hand up beneath Noya’s shirt, fingers stroking over his taut stomach to get at his ribs. 

Suddenly, Asahi realizes that Noya has stopped laughing. He glances up at the other’s face to see what’s going on and promptly chokes on his spit.

Noya’s face is bright red and he’s staring at Asahi with dark eyes, lip caught between his teeth. He looks like he’s trying hard not to moan. Asahi stares back and then flushes heavily as he takes in their current position. With him straddling Noya, holding him down and having one hand up his shirt this doesn’t completely seem like an innocent tickling fight anymore.

”S..sorry!” He yelps, pulling his hand out from Noya’s shirt and letting go of his wrists. 

”Don’t,” Noya starts, taking a deep breath and licking his lips. ”Don’t stop.” He mutters, not meeting Asahi’s eyes. The ace hovers uncertainly, not sure of what to do. Noya hasn’t moved his hands from their position above his head.

”…Wha,” he croaks, and clears his throat before trying again. ”What do you mean?”

Noya makes an impatient noise, cheeks flaring. ”Hold me down.”

”Why?”

”Damn it Asahi!” Noya groans, finally meeting his eyes. ”I like it alright?” 

Asahi swallows and carefully places his hand over Noya’s wrists again.

”Finally…” Noya mutters, shifting slightly beneath him. ”Uh…” He tries, letting out a nervous chuckle. ”You weren’t supposed to find out like this but I kinda like this sort of stuff.”

He looks embarrassed but also excited and Asahi really isn’t following. ”Stuff?”

Noya lets out a snort and grins weakly. ”I really do have to spell it out for you huh? Alright alright. I think it’s hot when you hold me down like this, I’ve thought about it and dreamt about it and I’ve maybe looked into bondage and stuff like that, for science, and yeah there you have it.”

”Ah…” Asahi answers, mind blown. ”Stuff.” 

Bondage. He knows what that is. He’s heard Suga talk about it. So Noya wants that. Ropes… And stuff. A fleeting picture of the libero tied up runs through his mind and he lets out a whimper. 

”Hey,” Noya frowns, patting Asahi’s ass with his foot. ”Are you alright?”

Asahi doesn’t know to be honest. A part of him is frightened, another part is shocked and a third part is really turned on. His hand clenches around Noya’s arms and he shrugs helplessly, meeting the other’s concerned gaze.

”Shh,” Noya hooks both legs around his ass and pulls him in closer. ”We don’t have to do anything, alright? Come here.”

The spiker follows obediently and feels a little calmer when Noya lifts his head to pepper kisses over his jaw and cheek. He grunts, and turns slightly to press his lips against Noya’s. The libero hums and immediately teases his tongue in between Asahi’s lips, demanding entrance. 

Asahi lets the other boy kiss him as he tries to sort out his spinning thoughts. All this is dangerous and new and they don’t have to do anything. He doesn’t have to, Noya said so. He can stay safe and nothing needs to change. 

But, a small voice adds treacherously, Noya wants it. 

The libero chose that moment to bite down on his lip and Asahi unconsciously tightens his grip on his wrists. The effect is immediate, Noya moans and arches up against him. Asahi can feel his erection rub against his hip and pulls back slightly, looking down at his gasping boyfriend. 

Noya really wants this, Asahi realizes. He usually doesn’t get this riled up over simple kissing. Seeing the shorter boy like this, needy and desperate after hardly no touching, is doing things to Asahi’s libido. He grinds down once and Noya _whines_ and oh god now he’s hard too. Swallowing slowly Asahi shifts his position and presses the libero more firmly into the bed. 

”Do you like this?” He asks, throat dry.

Noya nods and licks his lips, eyes wide. ”Yeah.” 

”Okay,” Asahi whispers roughly and leans down to press their lips together again. Using his free hand he grabs hold of Noya’s face and tilts it to his liking. He keeps strong fingers curled on the other boys’s jaw as he coaxes Noya’s mouth open and explores it thoroughly, kissing him slowly but passionately.

Moaning into Asahi’s mouth, Noya squirms beneath him. His legs wrap around Asahi’s waist tightly and he lifts his lower body from the mattress completely, thrusting up against Asahi.

The pressure is nice and Asahi gasps as their groins rub together. Somehow though, the action irks him. Right now, he is in control and he wants to decide the tempo. That’s what Noya wanted after all. 

Pulling away from the other’s lips, he lets go of his face and grabs his thighs, unhooking first one leg and then the other. Noya looks confused but obediently lowers his legs again, leaving them spread open on either side of Asahi.

Asahi rubs his thumb over the pulse point on one of Noya’s wrists and lets his other hand rest on his hip.

”Do you want me to touch you?” He asks, voice low and eyes hooded. He is hard and frustrated and wants to make his bothersome boyfriend scream.

Noya stares at him, mouth hanging open, before groaning loudly and bucking up again. ”Fuck yes.”

”Then stay still,” Asahi warns, hand moving to yank the libero’s sweat pants down just past his hips. He shoves his hand inside Noya’s tented boxers and grips him hard.

Letting out a gurgling sound Noya turns his face to the side and bites his lip, cheeks hot. Asahi watches his expressions as he starts pumping the hard shaft up and down.

Hungrily he takes in Noya’s every move; the flutter of his eye lashes, white teeth worrying on a swollen bottom lip. The tiny gasps bubbling out at every stroke.

Dizzy with this weird new situation and the tingling heat in his stomach Asahi rubs his thumb roughly over Noya’s leaking head and smiles at the resulting whine.

”Look at me,” he murmurs, running his fingers lightly up the underside of his lover’s cock. Noya swallows a groan and meets his eyes. 

Asahi swipes his thumb again over the sensitive tip, spreading the precum over hot skin. ”You’re close, aren’t you?” He leans down over Noya again, getting close to his face. ”That was quick.”

”Shut up,” Noya mutters, glaring at him as his chest rises and falls with his quick breathing. ”I can’t help it, you… you just turned into aaahhg fuck,” his eyes rolls back as Asahi’s teases the slit of his head with a blunt nail.

The ace growls and puts even more of his weight on the the hand holding the libero down. He hovers over Noya and continues stroking him roughly. ”Then come,” he licks his lips, pressing his own erection into Noya’s hip.

Noya bites his lip hard, eyes screwing shut. ”Since w..when do you dirty talk aah uh my god Asahi,” he pants. 

”Do it,” Asahi urges, bending his head to place a kiss on Noya’s clothed chest. He can feel his heart beating erratically under his lips. ”Come for me.”

”Ahaha cliché that’s so cliché,” Noya sputters out in a weird mix of laughter and moaning.

Irritated Asahi locates his nipple beneath his shirt and latches onto it with his teeth as he rubs insistently at Noya’s erection.

Choking out a high-pitched noise Noya arches up violently. Asahi tightens his hold on him and squeezes his cock hard, hand getting slick with semen as the other comes, shaking with the force of it.

Asahi continues to nibble on the contour of his pebbled nipple, letting Noya thrust jerkily into his fist as the libero comes down from his high, gasping for breath.

Feeling his own groin ache Asahi sits up abruptly, letting go of Noya completely. He absentmindedly dries his messy hand on the sheet as he tries to remember if the lube is in his drawer or in his bag… 

He needs to fuck Noya now, preferably hard and fast and into the mattress. Maybe he can hold him down at the same time and… Hey wait just a minute.

Asahi goes stiff from top to toe. What is this? What is he doing? What is he thinking? Why did he say those things to Nishinoya? 

Dread hits him like a freight train. He has not only held his boyfriend down as was asked, he has also talked dirty, commanded him and was just now about to roll him over and fuck him like an animal. He did this. Noya didn’t ask him to, he did it on his own.

Asahi shakily falls back on his ass on the bed. His erection is withering and dying with a speed that would surprise him if he wasn’t so distressed. Here he thought he didn’t want and couldn’t do these new kinky things Noya wanted. Turns out he could do them too well. Turns out he wanted it frighteningly much. He completely lost control of himself and over the situation. He had been ruthless. Oh god what if he’s hurt Noya? He couldn’t live with himself if that was the case.

Pale as a ghost he spins around to face the other. ”A..are you ok? I’m so sor…”

”Fucking christ Asahi!” Noya grins, dazed. He is still on his back but has stretched his arms out wide. He looks at Asahi, eyes glittering. ”That was awesome, I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard…”

Ah. Asahi stares. Noya loved it. He is terrified of who he became. How easy he took to controlling and dominating the libero. He is scared and ashamed. And Noya loved it. ”Ah. Good.”

”Yeah… really good.” Noya answers dreamily, closing his eyes. It’s lucky he’s in post orgasm haze or he’d have noticed Asahi’s weird behavior by now. ”Ah sorry man!” Noya says suddenly, making Asahi jump. ”You haven’t come, I can help you ou..”

”No!” Asahi says hurriedly, crawling of the bed. ”Thanks but no, you are tired and need to rest. I’ll..” he chuckles, feeling empty inside as Noya peers at him, confused. ”I’ll just take care of it in the bathroom! I’ll be back soon!” He practically flees from the bedroom.

He doesn’t take care of anything in the bathroom. His boner has died and he can’t even watch his own face in the mirror. He washes his hands instead and sits on the toilet lid for five minutes. When he returns to the bedroom Noya’s asleep, curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed. Asahi grabs his book from the floor, sits down at his desk and continues with his homework.


	2. Football socks and tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are the best! The response I got for the last chapter was amazing! I'm so happy and thankful to all of you, THANK YOU for reading and leaving kudos and comments! (And hahaha were there really so many perverts hiding in the asanoya fandom, well I'm glad I'm not alone with my shame.)
> 
> As I've said before, this story is meant to show a process more than to give you glorious porn every chapter. So, I hope you're not too disappointed with this. Porn will come, do not worry.
> 
> Enjoy!

One week later they’re back on Asahi’s bed. Noya is in his partner’s lap, straddling him and kissing him enthusiastically. 

Pulling on Asahi’s bun with one hand, Noya bites down on his ace’s lip teasingly while grinding their hips together. Asahi lets out a cute muffled moan and Noya smirks. His tall rough-looking boyfriend really is adorable.

”Missed this,” he says, resting his forehead against Asahi’s. He looks into those wide brown eyes and pokes at the other’s chest with one accusing finger. ”You’re just so busy all the time, you never have time for me anymore…”

Asahi lets his hands slide down Noya’s sides to rest on his hips and chuckles. ”You were here just a week ago, that’s not that long.”

The libero pouts and Asahi sighs. ”Yeah okay, it’s pretty long. I’ve had a lot in school.” He opens his mouth as to say something more but changes his mind and keeps quiet.

Noya raises one eyebrow at that but then shrugs and proceeds to roll their hips together. ”Well, you better make it up to me then!” He leans down to press kisses along Asahi’s jaw, making the other boy groan and tighten his arms around him.

Steadily rocking their lower bodies together Noya busies himself with mapping out his lover’s throat with lips and teeth. He really has missed this. He misses Asahi all the time and yeah sure, he sees him during practice everyday. But it’s not the same. He wants _private_ Asahi time. And to get laid. Last time they had sex was awesome and he’s excited to try more.

Feeling Asahi’s erection pressing against his thigh Noya gets an idea. He sits back on Asahi’s lap and beams. ”I want to blow you!”

”O..oh okay,” Asahi stutters, eyes darkening even as his cheeks flushes. 

”And I want you to tie my hands behind my back before I do,” Noya continues, grin widening. 

The ace’s stiffens and sets his jaw. He looks down at his lap, not meeting Noya’s gaze. ”I don’t have anything to tie you with.”

Weird. Noya frowns and tilts his head, studying the other. Asahi doesn’t seem overly enthusiastic about the idea. Maybe he’s just shy… Because he really did seem to like holding Noya down. 

_Do you want me to touch you?_ Noya shudders, just remembering last time is making him crazy hot. Letting out a deep breath he kneads at Asahi’s strong shoulders and grinds down against him again. Asahi swallows a groan but keeps his head down. 

”Don’t worry about that,” Noya kisses Asahi on the nose, smiling encouragingly as the ace furrows his brow and looks up at him. ”Don’t you have an old tie or some long socks or anything? It doesn’t have to be fancy.”

Asahi gnaws at his lip for a second before lifting Noya off his lap and climbing out of the bed. ”I’ll see what I can find.”

Really weird. Noya is starting to get a bit worried. What is going on with Asahi? He watches the other boy rifle around in his wardrobe and frowns. Actually, now when he’s thinking about it, Asahi’s seemed kind of off the last couple of days. Nothing extremely noticeable or anything but a bit… distant. 

Maybe it’s the whole bondage thing that’s spooking him. But really, he didn’t seem to mind when Noya brought it up. Sure he was a bit surprised and awkward at first, that was to be expected, but then he really got into it… This doesn’t make sense. 

Well, Noya thinks to himself, rising from his position to help Asahi look, his glass-hearted lover probably just needs to get used to the idea. 

Some minutes later Noya is kneeling on the floor before the bed, a pair of Asahi’s old foot ball socks wrapped around his wrists. The material is soft and not very tight, but the feeling of his hands tied behind his back, the slight strain in his arms, is amazing.

”Woah,” he breathes, looking up at Asahi who’s sitting in front of him on the bed. 

”Is that really comfortable?” Asahi asks, looking concerned. He’s let his hair out and it’s falling over his shoulders gracefully. He’s fucking gorgeous. Noya groans.

”Yeah yeah I’m fine, now please take off your pants and let me blow you.”

Asahi rolls his eyes slightly and awkwardly shuffles out of his trousers before pulling his boxers down to his knees. ”Alright.” He leans back on his hands, trying to get comfortable. 

Noya still think he looks kind of tense and inwardly vows to make him relax and feel good. Scooting closer on his knees he leans forward, pressing his face up against Asahi’s cock. He lets it rub against his cheek and hears the other boy let out a shaky breath.

Smirking to himself, the libero runs the tip of his tongue up his lover’s shaft before wrapping his lips around the head. Unfortunately getting a good grip at the erection with his mouth is harder than he anticipated. He can’t use his hands and Asahi isn’t fully hard yet. Noya scrunches his nose while trying to angle his head, balancing the cock on his tongue. It’s terribly awkward. 

Soon he has to admit defeat, frustrated and a bit embarrassed. He pulls away from Asahi’s dick and headbutts him on the knee. ”Hey, you have to move, I can’t use my hands so you have to thrust.” He looks up at his boyfriend with dark eyes and licks his lips invitingly. ”Fuck my mouth Asahi?”

Asahi’s face is blank for a moment. Then he breaks.

”I..I can’t.” He whispers, eyes wide and scared.

”… Huh?”

The spiker makes a frustrated noise and pulls up his boxers again, almost bowling Noya over in his haste.

Noya backs up, confused as hell. ”Hey, hey what’s up?”

”I’m so sorry Noya but I can’t.” Asahi repeats, eyes starting to tear up. ”And I hate to disappoint you, I can never do anything right!”  
 ”Wait up, calm down!” The libero raises his voice, wincing when Asahi starts crying for real. ”Asahi you haven’t done anything wrong ok? Just take a deep breath and tell me what’s going on. What is it you can’t do? Blowjobs?”

Sniffling and rubbing his arm over his eyes Asahi crawls of the bed to sit on the floor. ”I can’t do the bdsm stuff. The holding down and tying up and face-fucking. Sorry.”

Noya swallows, all the heat in his stomach being converted to cold stress. ”Why didn’t you tell me that from the beginning?!” He snarls. He can’t believe this. He’s forced his kinks and interests on Asahi and it’s made his boyfriend feel so terrible he’s crying. Good job Noya.

”Because I didn’t want to disappoint you,” Asahi mumbles, clasping his hands in his lap. ”And now I have anyway. Sor..”

”No,” Noya interrupts him, shaking his head. ”I am the one who should apologize. I didn’t know you felt like this. I wouldn’t have asked it of you if I knew.” 

But, he curses himself mentally, he should have known. Asahi’s weird and distant behavior the last week. Hell, he even ran away after they tried it the first time. But it seemed like he liked it when they did it… 

They sit silently for awhile, Asahi leaning against the end of his bed and Noya still kneeling in front of him. 

”Asahi,” Noya sighs, ”I’m really sorry. I thought you liked holding me down, it seemed like you were into it. That’s why I just went for it without asking you now. I should have been more observant and talked to you more. It’s my fault.”

”Uhm,” Asahi mutters, rubbing at the back of his scalp. ”It’s fine. It’s not your fault. I should have told you. And,” he continues, cheeks reddening, ”I liked it. I got really turned on. But afterward I got a panic attack. Cause I didn’t recognize the me who did that to you. What if I did something you didn’t like? I am so afraid to hurt you.”

Noya sighs, shaking his head. ”You didn’t hurt me. Honestly I don’t even think you’d be able to. Just because you got a bit rough and dominant that doesn’t mean that you hurt or disrespected me. I trust you Asahi. And if I’d disliked something I would have told you. You know me, I’m not the kind to keep quiet when I’m unhappy.” He jokes weakly, smiling at the ace. 

Asahi looks like he’s about to start crying again but manages to give a smile back, shaky but warm.

”Ah and…” Noya twists his upper body, grinning. ”Could you untie me? It’s a bit awkward having a serious conversation with your yucky socks around my wrists.”

Blushing violently Asahi shoots forward to untie him, sputtering apologies.

”It’s cool, I’m the one who wanted to be tied up in the first place. But,” Noya snickers, stretching and flexing his now freed arms, ”couldn’t you have found something more romantic, I swear they still smell like feet.”

Huffing, Asahi sits back against the bed. ”They don’t smell… They’re washed and clean. And I didn’t have anything else…”

Noya chuckles and sits back next to Asahi, pulling his legs up against his chest. He’s exhausted mentally and when he wraps his arms around his knees he notices they’re trembling.

”So…” Asahi says slowly, stealing a glance at Noya. ”You still want to be together, right?”

The libero glares up at the other. ”Are you serious?” He shakes his head. ”Do you really think I would ditch you because of something like this?”

”Aah haha I’m glad,” the taller boy chuckles, sounding relieved. Noya sighs and leans his head on his boyfriend’s muscular shoulder. ”I’m still sorry though.”

”Don’t worry about it,” Noya murmurs, ”It’s just a kink.”

It would have been nice though, he thinks tiredly as Asahi wraps an arm around his shoulder and pulls him closer. Oh well, it’s not exactly surprising that Asahi didn’t want that kind of sex. He’s vanilla personified. Truthfully it had been quite the shock when he actually had gone through with it last time. That he’d been able to hold him down and talk like that. Maybe that’s why Noya feels a bit cheated. Because he got a taste of it. 

Well whatever. He’ll get over it.


	3. Sex councilor Suga-san

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!
> 
> I know I'm a bit early with this, but I wanted to post! I won't probably be as early with all chapters (just a heads up). 
> 
> The bad news are, there is no sex in this chapter. The good news are; this is the last sex-less chapter (at least for as long as I planned ahead) AND you get some other Karasuno members.
> 
> Thank you so so much for all your support, I'm happy so many of you seem to like this!
> 
> And same old same old, I don't own Haikyuu, I appreciate you pointing out mistakes ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Asahi is between a rock and a hard place.

The rock is his fear for BDSM. The hard place is his newfound strong interest in BDSM.

After the fiasco with the football socks, Asahi has been thinking. He totally freaked out and embarrassed himself because he made everything a bigger issue than it was. Noya would never hate him or leave him for something so silly. Asahi knows that. He knows and feels stupid that he got so worked up.

They are fine. And he really doesn’t _have_ to do anything. It is these facts that clears his mind and leads to him looking at the situation in a more objective light.

Obviously, he enjoyed controlling Noya. It turned him on so bad he didn’t even recognize himself. Now, does this really make him a monster? Probably not. He’s done some research lately and found out more about BDSM and the so called dominants. It’s not unusual at all. A lot of people likes and get kicks in the bedroom from controlling others. 

This is completely fine, because the person getting controlled gets a kick from that instead. It is a game that’s supposed to be in balance. 

Still, to think that the glass-hearted gentle giant of Karasuno turned out to be a dominant. It’s ridiculous in a way. But now when he’s accepted it and dares to think about it, it makes sense. He’s timid and nervous a lot of the time and has a hard time trusting people. He didn’t trust Noya at first, but he’s learnt to. Now, he trusts the libero inside and out and more than anyone else in the world. He is his guardian, his strength. He can handle _all_ of Asahi and wants all of him, all his sides.

During their bedroom activities it’s usually Noya who’s more initiative. Especially in the beginning of their relationship, when Asahi hardly dared to touch the other in fear of breaking him. Lately though, even before the BDSM stuff, Asahi’s been more daring. He knows Noya can take him. And he knows the other boy finds it hot when he takes the lead.

Asahi thinks back to when he held Noya down and jacked him off. He’s pretty sure his boyfriend’s never come that fast before. And god it was hot getting to see the usually headstrong and loud libero like that. So submissive and open. 

He still can’t wrap his head around just why Noya would like to get controlled. The other boy is free and wild and a force of nature. That’s probably also part of what scared Asahi. It feels impossible that Noya would actually want to be controlled.

All in all, Asahi’s still nervous about the whole thing but he also feels like he shouldn’t just give it up and run away. He thinks of Noya’s disappointed face, which he saw for just a second before the other boy managed to hide it up again. No, he won’t give up so easily this time.

This is the reason why he finds himself seeking out Suga during lunch-break. The fair-haired boy leans against the wall and crosses his arms. ”Alright, spit it out.” His smile is pleasant with a tiny hint of steel. ”Are you finally going to tell me what’s being bugging you?”

”Oh uh…” Asahi blushes beet red and fidgets awkwardly. ”Well…”

”Come on,” Suga rolls his eyes. ”It can’t be that bad, just tell me.”

Asahi listens to his friend and does just that. ”N..nishinoya likes BDSM.” He sputters out, wanting to sink through the floor in embarrassment. 

”I count that as the kind of thing I _don't_ want to know about my cute underclassman but okay,” the setter answers, a frown marring his pretty features. ”So what’s the problem?” He stops then chuckles. ”No wait, I know already. You don’t like BDSM and don’t know how to tell him the bad news. That’s got to be it.”

”Well… Not exactly.” Asahi admits, playing with the hem of his vest.

Suga looks surprised. ”No? Then what… Don’t tell me you like it?!” His eyes widens before glinting menacingly. ”Aah I should have known, it’s always the shy ones you have to look out for, and all that.” 

”Can you lower your voice?!” Asahi hisses, looking around the empty corridor nervously. 

”Haha sorry sorry, I’ll try to control myself.” The other third-year doesn’t look sorry at all. ”So, the problem is…?”

Asahi glances around once more to be sure, before stepping closer to Suga, lowering his voice. ”We kind of tried it, a little bit, and I… I really liked it.” He glares halfheartedly at Suga when the other makes a delighted noise. ”But, I got really rough and domineering and it was not like me at all.”

”Ah so Nishinoya wanted to dom you and you started doing it to him instead? Yeah, that’s not good…”

”What? No!” Asahi interrupts, shaking his head. ”Noya wanted me to dom.”

Suga stares at him like he’s stupid. ”Alright. So you did what he wanted you to do. And the problem?”

The taller male lets out a distressed groan and looks at Suga miserably. ”What if I liked it too much? I got really into it and just… wanted to do, well a lot of things,”

”Spare me the details.”

”but I’m afraid I’ll totally run over Noya. He’s so small and I’m huge and I could hurt him real bad.”

They stand in silence for about two seconds before Suga starts guffawing.

”You?! Hurting Nishinoya?! Hahaha that’s the best thing I’ve heard all day!”

”Hey, I’m serious here!”

Suga continues laughing, pressing his palms over his eyes. ”So am I. Asahi please.” He snorts, peeking out from between his fingers. ”You’d rather chop your own leg off than hurt anyone, most of all Nishinoya. Even if you’re in some shady super-dominant leather-and-whip mode I doubt you could do any real harm.”

Asahi feels his chest get a little bit lighter at his friend’s words. ”Really?”

”Mmhm. Besides, I’m pretty sure that Nishinoya wouldn’t let you hurt him. Trust him. BDSM is not about just one part, you have to trust each other. You won’t be pulling the whole kink-wagon by yourself.”

Trust. Of course. Asahi takes a deep breath, setting his jaw in determination. He is not alone.

”Woah you look scary…” Suga pushes away from the wall, stretching languidly. ”So was that all? Can I take my poor scarred brain and get out of here?”

”Yeah, thank you. Sorry about this.” Asahi laughs, rubbing the back of his head, still embarrassed but also relieved. ”And seriously, shady super-dominant leather-and-whip mode?”

The fair-haired boy just waves him off, snickering, and saunters off towards his classroom.

The rest of the day passes unbelievably slow. Even practice is snail-paced. Asahi wants to talk to Noya so bad, to tell him that he’s changed his mind, that he wants to try. But, he keeps his mouth shut as they practice spikes and receives and does cruel stamina exercises. 

When they finally finish Asahi watches his boyfriend sit down to stretch together with Tanaka, both unusually quiet, exhausted by the hard practice. Asahi sits down too, reaching out to touch his toes and winces at the burning feeling in his leg. 

As he finishes stretching his sore body Asahi hears Noya tell Tanaka that he can go ahead without him. It’s not unusual for Noya to take extra long time stretching out, his body needing extra attention after all crazy movements he puts it through. The spiker yawns and nods, patting the libero on the head before dragging himself up. 

Asahi perks up, this is his chance!

”Daichi,” he walks up to his friend and captain. ”I want to stay for a bit and try some new stuff, can I have the keys? I’ll lock up after I’m done.”

The other boy stops drinking from his water bottle and looks at Asahi blankly. He glances to Noya still stretching and then back at the spiker. ”Yeah sure,” he says levelly, handing Asahi the keys. He sighs tiredly. ”Just don’t be too long.”

Asahi is pretty sure Daichi knows that he’s lying and smiles back nervously. ”Of course not, thank you!”

He waits until all the others have left the gym before approaching the libero. Noya is sitting with his legs spread wide apart, upper body pressing down between them. His chest is almost touching the floor and Asahi is for the hundred time left breathless over how flexible his boyfriend is.

He taps Noya on the shoulder once to let him know he’s there before kneeling down behind him, cradling his backside between his knees.

Noya hums and sits back up, leaning back against Asahi’s chest. ”Hey,” he turns his head and smiles up at the ace, ”I didn’t know you were still here.”

Their t-shirts are wet with sweat and they stick to each other where the volleyball players are pressed together. It’s gross and perfect.

”Yeah, I wanted to talk to you.” Asahi mumbles, wrapping his arms around the younger boy and placing his palms on Noya’s still spread thighs.

”Mm?” Noya places his hands on top of Asahi’s, linking their fingers together.

Asahi takes a deep breath. This is it. ”I want to try again.” He hides his blush in Noya’s hair. ”The BDSM stuff. I’ve changed my mind.”

He’s not sure exactly what reaction he’d expected, but it’s definitely not Noya looking up at him, frowning.

They libero’s eyes are dark and skeptical and maybe a little bit hurt as he opens his mouth to answer. ”Oh. Did you now.” He sighs deeply and turns back around to lean heavily against Asahi. ”So do you want to try it seriously this time or will you back out in the middle of it again and leave me feeling like an idiot?”

Asahi hates how quiet Noya’s voice is. ”I’m sorry about that Noya. I overreacted.”

”Yeah… It’s fine and all, but I hate seeing you upset and I don’t want to force you into things that make you feel bad. You don’t have to do something just because I say it.” The libero continues, fingers tapping Asahi’s lightly before he pulls his hands away.

This is not going according to plan at all. Frustrated, Asahi tightens his hands on his boyfriend’s thighs. ”I want it. I’m sure. At least to try once more. I won’t freak out like that again, I promise you that.”

He draws his hands up, slipping on moist skin, before letting his fingers disappear beneath the hem of the libero’s shorts.

Noya sucks in a breath, surprised. ”Really?” He looks back up at Asahi again, a tiny spark in his eyes that wasn’t there before. He looks hopeful. ”You really mean that?”

”I do.” Asahi murmurs, leaning down to nose at his ear before gripping the inside of Noya’s thighs hard and spreading them wider apart. 

The younger male lets out a shaky breath but lets Asahi manhandle him. Asahi’s sure the wide angle must hurt but Noya just looks excited, staring at his lover’s large hands on him.

”Why do you like it?” He swallows deeply, throat dry. ”Why do you like being dominated?” 

Noya squirms a bit, resting his hands on Asahi’s forearms. ”Uh I’m not sure, it’s hard to explain…” he mutters then groans as Asahi spreads his legs even wider. 

”Try.” 

”Fuck I can’t handle it, you’re so sexy when you get like this,” Noya licks his lips, running his fingers through the fine hairs on Asahi’s arms. ”Well it’s like… I always have to be tough and strong you know? And I love to be, don’t get me wrong. I love that you guys trust me and lets me have your backs. It feels amazing. I feel so powerful.” He pauses and shivers as Asahi kisses just below his ear. ”But, I don’t know… It just feels exciting to not be in control for once. And you’re so sexy when you just go for it and ugh that turns me on so much you don’t even know.”

His breathing is quick and Asahi can see him hardening in his training shorts. He’s once again managed to turn his boyfriend on in less then a minute. Asahi feels proud of himself.

”I understand… I think it might be the opposite for me actually.” Asahi loosens his grip just to see if Noya will keep his legs open for him. He does. ”I’m never in control and you’re always bossing me around. It feels good to be the one in charge and make you lose composure. Like this.” He chuckles, stroking his hands up and bunching Noya’s shorts up around his groin.

”So you want to try it again?” Noya looks up at him again, pupils dilated.

”I do. But I want to be on the receiving end first. To be tied up. If you do it to me first I think I’ll have an easier time wrapping my head around it and be more relaxed about the whole idea.”

Noya moans at that, hips rolling back against Asahi’s. ”Yes, yes fuck let’s do that.”

”Wah! Noya-san and Asahi-san are still in here!” 

Asahi throws himself away from Noya in panic. He falls on his back and looks towards the door, finding Hinata staring back, looking curious. Kageyama is at his side, frowning as usual. 

”Is that a new stretching exercise?!” Hinata beams, already making his way over. 

The ace stammers and blushes and oh god help someone. 

”Haha exactly, you’re right Shouyo!” Noya cackles, jumping up on his feet and sending the younger boy a thumbs up. ”It’s called Thunder Stretching cause your bones go like CRASH BOOM!”

Asahi’s in shock. Noya was a moaning mess in his lap just two seconds ago and now he’s jumping and fooling around, not showing any sign of his predicament at all.

”GUAH really?!” Hinata’s eyes sparkle, he looks towards Kageyama hopefully. ”I want to try it! We should try it Kageyama-kun!”

The genius setter stomps into the room and grips Hinata by the arm. ”Dumbass! Nishinoya-san and Azumane-san are together, they can be that close. For us it’d be weird!” He scoffs, ears pink, and drags a protesting Hinata out from the gym again. 

The ace lets his head fall back onto the floor and groans. Noya laughs loudly, standing at his side.

”So… Asahi,” he smirks, hands on his hips. ”You should totally come with me home so we can look up bondage tools and order some for our BDSM-tryout-session. We’re not using your yucky socks again.”

Asahi burns. His soul and body and cheeks. Still, he peeks up at the libero, curious. ”We can’t order things like that… we’re not old enough.”

”Bah!” Noya rolls his eyes. ”Neesan always helps me out.”

”Tanaka’s sister?!”

”Yup! How did you think I managed to get my hands on the vibrator?”

The spiker groans. His life can’t be real. It’s too ridiculous.

They spend their evening in front of Noya’s laptop looking up BDSM equipment online. The items alternatively make them laugh or blush or both. But it’s fine. 

They are in this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do they get money for the toys...? I head canon that Asahi has a small part time job, mowing his neighbors' lawns. 
> 
> Does he have to spend all his precious money on kinky stuff?! Yeah unfortunately, for this story to work, that is exactly what he has to do.
> 
> More details about why Saeko is involved in this will show up next chapter.
> 
> So! Angst phase is finally over, we're onto the smut phase. Thank you for your patience and for sticking with me. You are lovely. I have perverted ideas for about... maybe six or so more chapters, and I'm always interested in what you'd like to see and read about. So if anyone wants to leave a suggestion or maybe just say hello you're very welcome to do so on my tumblr! My name's Raptorez there as well.
> 
> As usual, please leave a comment and/or kudos! I'll see you in about a week!


	4. Ace in binds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're finally at the sex part. 
> 
> Naturally, things will heat up quite a bit so I'm warning you again - If you don't like yaoi stop reading now. This fic will be a complete sexfest, and it's not going to be vanilla.
> 
> Guys! Thank you so much for all your kudos and comments I'm so excited to post new chapters and I'm so grateful to all of you <3
> 
> Enjoy and take it easy!

Noya is lying on his stomach, reading a manga, when Asahi comes back from the bathroom. 

The older boy’s hair is wet after his shower, hanging down over his shoulders. He’s not bothered to put his clothes back on and only wears a towel wrapped around his hips. Noya lets his eyes travel over tanned skin, long legs and defined muscles. He is so damn lucky.

”So,” Asahi clears his throat, sitting down on the bed next to Noya. ”What did Saeko-san say?”

”She’ll order it, but it will probably take a week or two to arrive. Oh and she wants us to pay her back as soon as possible!”

The ace chuckles and shakes his head. ”I still don’t understand why she’s doing this for you, it’s weird.”

Noya nods, grinning. ”Yeah I guess it’s a bit weird… Me and Ryuu found her gay porn by mistake during our first year. Ryuu wasn’t very happy about it, but I had just started crushing on you and seeing two guys together… uh inspired me.”

Asahi blushes a bit and reaches for his brush. ”Ah…”

”Yeah well so I asked neesan where she got it and she lent it to me! And then since I am a _”vulnerable poor little homosexual who can’t take care of myself”_ she’s helped me out to get some stuff.”

”Right… Those are her words and not yours, I suppose?”

The libero scoffs and closes his manga. He sits up and watches his boyfriend pull through long dark tresses with his brush. ”Of course. For starters I’m bisexual and definitely not vulnerable. But she thinks it’s fun to help. Calls herself my play-thing provider.”

”And Tanaka doesn’t know?”

Noya hums and crawls over to Asahi, placing a kiss on his shoulder blade. ”Oh she orders stuff for him as well, lube and magazines. But he doesn’t know about the vibrator or the things we asked her for now.”

He continues to pepper kisses over Asahi’s shoulder and down over the smooth skin of his bicep as the other boy puts his brush down. ”And… didn’t she get freaked out over our… stuff?”

”Hah,” Noya throws his arms around Asahi’s waist, pressing his face into his wet hair. ”Freaking neesan out is as likely as getting Tsukishima to laugh. She just told me to be careful and to go slow. Oh and she’s not ordering too hardcore stuff. Like fucking machines and leather hoods.”

Asahi gives a weak whimper, placing his hands on top of Noya’s over his stomach. ”I don’t even know what that is so I think I can survive without…”

”Asahi! Where’s your sense of adventure?!”

”Used up for the next twenty years after agreeing to all this,” Asahi deadpans, but he is smiling as he turns around to face Noya.

The libero grins back and leans in to nuzzle Asahi’s chin before dragging his cheek over the other’s jaw, loving the rough feeling of his stubble. ”You still want it right? You want me to tie you up?” His voice is husky and he shivers as Asahi grabs him by the hips, pulling him closer.

”Yeah,” Asahi mutters, blushing. He finds Noya’s lips with his own and they share a slow kiss.

Noya finally pulls back, eyes dark. He is already a mess of nerves and hormones and he still can’t believe this is happening. ”Ok remove your towel and lie down on your back.”

Asahi swallows but nods and unwraps the towel before dropping it to the floor. He is already half-hard, cock leaning against his thigh. Noya eyes the wrinkled skin, the pink head and the coarse trimmed hair at his boyfriend’s crotch. He takes a deep breath to calm himself down before jumping off the bed as Asahi lies down. 

Noya has managed to find a couple of old scarves belonging to his mother. He doubts she even remembers they exist so he’s claimed them for his own. He’s told Asahi he bought them, since the ace would surely disagree if he knew where they really came from. Noya grabs the scarves from his wardrobe and makes his way back to the bed. 

The material is silky and glides over his fingers as he crawls up to Asahi. Two are a dark purple and the third’s black. He can’t wait to see them on Asahi’s skin. 

”Lift your hands?” Noya rumbles deep in his chest, watching eagerly as his boyfriend complies and stretches his arms up above his head. He crawls forward to straddle Asahi’s waist and leans over him to loop one of the scarves around one wrist. He ties it first around the wrist and then starts fastening it around the headboard. Before finishing the knot he pauses and looks down at Asahi.

”You sure about this?” 

The ace bites his lip and nods. His hair is spread out over the pillow and his eyes are large and dark. Noya can’t get over how beautiful he is. 

Noya leans down to kiss his forehead before starting on the other wrist. ”We need safe-words Asahi.” He breathes, sticking his tongue out and making sure his knots hold true but aren’t too tight. ”Is that too hard?”

”Huh?” Asahi rasps, flexing his arms and testing the strength of the ties. ”It’s good.”

”Safe-words!” Noya repeats, sitting back to lounge on Asahi’s lower stomach. He grabs the last scarf and slides it slowly up the other boy’s chest, smirking when goosebumps breaks out over the tanned skin.

Asahi groans and closes his eyes. ”Uh maybe stop?”

”Stop…” Noya repeats, not too impressed. He kind off wants something more original but he guess it’s up to Asahi to decide for now. ”Alright,” he concedes and holds up the black scarf. ”Ready for the blindfold?”

”Yeah…” Blushing slightly Asahi licks his lips, gaze moving from Noya’s eyes to his mouth. ”Just, a kiss first?” 

He is nervous, Noya can see the it in the slight furrow of his brows. It’s natural though. Noya’s nervous too.

”Hey,” he murmurs, clutching Asahi’s face between his hands, scarf falling on top of Asahi’s head. ”It’s alright. I’ll be careful yeah?” He leans down to kiss his boyfriend’s temple, trailing his lips to the wrinkle between his eyebrows and smoothing it out. ”And if you want me to stop, you say… well stop.”

”Mouth,” Asahi pouts and Noya chuckles and presses their lips together briefly before pulling back. 

”Alright?” He asks, grabbing the scarf again.

The ace nods, closing his eyes. Noya smiles and wraps the fabric around the other boy’s eyes, coaxing his head up from the pillow to fasten it.

He sits back on his haunches and studies his handiwork, fingers trembling a bit. They’re really doing this. It’s making his head spin. Actually, when he’s fantasized about this kind of sex it’s usually him being tied up and not Asahi. 

Now though, he’s oh so glad Asahi suggested it. The scarves contrast nicely against his skin and his mouth is slightly open beneath the blindfold. Noya sees the spiker’s chest rise and fall shakily as the other takes deep breaths to relax and calm down.

He discreetly adjusts his erection in his pants before trailing his hands slowly up Asahi’s chest to his jaw. ”Can you see anything?” 

”Not really, just contrasts.”

”Good,” Noya murmurs and leans down to kiss Asahi again, deeper this time. He runs his nails through the coarse hair on Asahi’s jaw and cheeks, while slipping his tongue inside his mouth.

The ace moans against his mouth and Noya can feel him relaxing into the bed as he kisses him slowly but intensely. 

Noya pulls on Asahi’s plush bottom lip with his teeth before letting go and trailing his mouth down his jaw.

He nips and nibbles down the smooth expanse of Asahi’s throat, pausing to suck a mark just above his collarbone. ”Does it feel good?” He purrs, one hand sliding up Asahi’s stretched out arm, stroking the bulging bicep.

Groaning, Asahi nods and clenches his fists around the scarves. 

”You’re so beautiful like this,” Noya mutters against his skin, scooting back on Asahi until his erection’s pushing up against his ass. ”You should see yourself.”

The other boy turns his face into the pillow. ”’m not…”

Noya frowns and pulls on his hair with one hand. ”Of course you are, don’t be ridiculous.” He rolls his hips back against Asahi’s cock, smirking when he whines.

He leans down to kiss at Asahi’s pec, pressing his lips briefly against his skin, creating small teasing circles around his hardening nipple.

Asahi grunts and Noya can see him clenching his teeth. 

”Hah you’re really worked up aren’t you…” Noya grins, finally taking the nipple into his mouth and laving it with his tongue. The hand not twisted in Asahi’s hair comes down to stimulate his other nub.

”Aah my god,” Asahi whispers, straining against his ties and pushing his chest up against Noya.

The libero rubs his thumb lightly against pebbled skin and gnaws on the nipple in his mouth. He hears Asahi gasp and feels him thrust up against him. 

He pulls away from the sensitive area and blows lightly on it, smiling at the _ooh Noya_ that follows.  
He climbs off Asahi’s torso and kneels on the bed next to him, pulling his top over his head.

Asahi breathes deeply, turning his face towards Noya. ”Where did you go?” He asks, voice rough. 

Noya quickly slips out of his trousers, not taking his eyes of Asahi’s stretched out form. ”Just undressing.” 

”Fuck,” Asahi growls, making Noya jump. It’s not like his gentle boyfriend to use that kind of foul language. ”I want to see you, I want to touch you. I hate this!”

Noya stares at him, a bit apprehensive, and slowly pulls off his boxers. ”Hate in a good way or in a bad way…?” He keeps an eye on his irritated lover while locating the lube under his pillow.

”No, not bad…” Asahi mutters, rubbing his thighs together in an attempt at stimulation. ”I’m just really frustrated. Come back here.”

Swallowing slowly, Noya climbs over Asahi’s leg and makes room for himself between them. ”Easy Asahi… I’m in charge now.” He slowly runs his hands up Asahi’s legs, and stops on his hips, thumbs rubbing circles over his pelvic bones.

”Hah for now yeah,” Asahi huffs, rolling his hips against Noya’s hand. ”Next time I’ll be the one frustrating you. I’ll have you begging before I’m finished, you’ll see.”

Noya’s heart is out of control and his blood is on fire. Asahi is doing it again. The goddamn sexy, rough thing when he switches from his usual nervous self into this confident hungry beast. He can’t wait for the ace to unleash it all on him. Later. Now it’s him doing the dominating and Asahi should wait his turn.

Growling, the libero takes hold off his boyfriend’s cock and starts stroking him roughly. ”Cool it off, don’t get ahead of yourself,” he warns, pumping the thick shaft up and down.

Asahi chokes on a moan, and kind of sinks into himself, losing the aggressive attitude. 

”That’s better,” Noya purrs, leaning over to run his tongue over Asahi’s hipbone before giving a brief lick to his leaking head. ”You’re so hard already babe… You must really like this.” He teases, sitting back to coat his fingers with lube. 

The ace nods slightly, whining as Noya pushes one slick finger against his entrance. Noya places his free hand on top of his boyfriend’s shivering stomach. He palms the taut muscles there while rubbing his finger slowly over and around the pucker.

”Relax Asahi,” He murmurs, breaching the opening with his finger and slowly pushing it in. Asahi draws his breath in sharply and licks his lips, rolling his hips slightly back onto Noya’s finger.

It’s not unusual for Asahi to get fucked. They switch, and even though Noya might bottom most of the times, he loves being inside Asahi as well. The spiker enjoys being on the receiving end but it takes time to prepare him, for Asahi is sensitive and tenses up a lot. He doesn’t have the same level of control of his body as Noya does.

Noya doesn’t mind though. He loves opening his boyfriend up slowly, pulling all kinds of gasps and whimpers from him. 

”You’re doing so good,” he praises, working his finger in and out slowly. ”So good you deserve a reward.” Smirking, he curls his finger inside the other’s channel, stroking it over the bump of his prostate.

Asahi lets out a broken moan and throws his head back, arms flexing as he pulls at the ties.

Keeping the pad of his finger pressed against Asahi’s prostate, Noya carefully pushes another digit into him. Asahi’s muscles clench down on him immediately and he hears a low whine from above.

Noya lets his fingers be still inside the convulsing channel and reaches for Asahi’s cock again. ”Shh take deep breaths, you’ve done this before.” He steadily strokes Asahi’s erection, letting his thumb run steadily over the tip. 

”Uh I know…” Asahi grunts, thrusting up into Noya’s fist. ”I.. ah I’m trying. I guess I’m a bit nervous about this still,” he pulls at the scarves.

Slowing his hand on the hard shaft Noya looks up. ”Do you want me to stop? Or just to untie you?

”No!” Asahi exclaims with a force that surprises them both. ”No I want to do this, I will do this.” He clenches his teeth, determined, and starts taking deep breaths.

Ridiculously excited, Noya leans down to lave his tongue over Asahi’s slit, starting to pump his fingers in and out slowly. 

Asahi is slowly loosening up and Noya can’t wait to be buried inside of him. He is so incredibly hard, he needs it bad.

”One more,” Asahi breathes, cheeks rosy. He looks amazing like this, spread out, tied and blindfolded. Noya almost wishes he had a picture.

Sucking hard on Asahi’s cock to distract him from the stretch, Noya presses a third finger inside. Asahi’s entire body tenses up at first, but soon he resumes his steady breathing.

”You’re so good,” Noya breathes into his hip, kissing him there. His fingers twists and spreads carefully inside and Asahi moans loudly. ”So good for me, so sexy.” He blows at the wet tip of Asahi’s cock and strokes his prostate at the same time and the other boy arches up from the mattress, desperate.

”AAH Noya please,” Asahi is close to hysterical. ”I’m close, I want you!”

Noya groans and buries his head into Asahi’s hip. ”You’re still so tight, it’s gonna hurt.” He twists his fingers around slowly.

”I don’t care, I need you, please…”

Well Noya cares. He doesn’t want to hurt Asahi, not ever. So he gives a few more thrusts with his fingers, spreading them gently within Asahi. He doesn’t touch his cock though, not wanting his boyfriend to come before he’s inside. 

When Asahi finally feels a bit more loose around his digits, Noya pulls back and grabs for the lube. ”You ready?” He asks, trying to keep his voice calm and not letting the hunger and excitement he feels seep into it.

Asahi spreads his legs wider and nods. ”Please…”

Noya’s eyes are pitch black as he quickly lubes up his cock and sits down more comfortably between Asahi’s legs. Asahi tied up and begging and desperate is almost too much. Noya is ready to blow. 

He grabs at the spiker’s muscular thighs and coaxes them up around his hips, all the while taking deep breaths. 

_Don’t come yet, don’t come yet, don’t ruin it,_ he repeats like a mantra in his head, spreading Asahi’s buttocks with one hand and using the other to guide his erection to his lover’s stretched opening.

He pushes through the ring of muscle slowly, eyes rolling back at the tight pressure around the tip of his sensitive cock. Asahi groans low in his throat and tightens his thighs around his waist so hard Noya’s not sure he could get away if he tried. Not that he’s trying.

Stroking his trembling hands up Asahi’s body Noya stops at his chest, thumbing both nipples roughly as he sinks in all the way until his hips are pressed flush against Asahi’s ass.

”Oh my god ooh fuck hnn,” Asahi is babbling, mouth falling open with quick pants. Noya pauses, leaning down over Asahi until his face’s pressed into his neck. ”Tell me when I can move,” he presses out, voice hoarse. Asahi is hot and so tight and clenching around him and Noya has to use every single muscles in his stomach to hold back and not erupt inside his lover.

Asahi tilts his face down towards him, hot breath fanning over Noya’s temple and ear. ”Move move,” he urges, pulling Noya in tighter with his legs.

The libero lets out a choked noise and fastens his lips on the skin at Asahi’s neck. He moves his hips back slowly before thrusting in again.

They both gasp in unison at the intense feeling and Noya loses his shit completely. He steadies himself with his hands on either side of Asahi’s face and leans down to kiss him hard, rolling his hips roughly into Asahi.

He sucks and bites at the swollen lips and licks his tongue inside and it’s messy and they’re moaning into each other’s mouths. Noya fucks him fast and hard, slamming his hips against Asahi’s ass and the spiker whimpers at every slam of his hips.

Noya growls and fists one hand in Asahi’s long tresses, pulling at his hair and forcing him to tilt his head back so that he can get to the pale skin of his throat. He pulls out halfway, angles his hips and makes a series of short thrusts against Asahi’s prostate. At the same time he bites down lightly on his boyfriend’s Adam’s apple and Asahi shouts, pulling so hard on the scarves around his wrists that one breaks.

Noya doesn’t discover this at first, too busy seeking his own pleasure within the warmth of Asahi, hips pumping desperately, so it comes as a surprise when Asahi’s large hand’s suddenly palming its way down his back.

The other boy grabs Noya’s ass and shoves him further into himself, groaning loudly. Noya’s head is spinning. He is out of breath and every muscle in his body is burning. Returning up to Asahi’s lips he pistons his hips in and out, urged on by the ace’s harsh grip on his ass.

”Come,” he hisses, then captures Asahi in a deep kiss again, hips rolling intently against his boyfriend’s pleasurable gland.

Asahi shakes, lifting his hips up against Noya jerkily and finally erupts. Noya feels him spill spurt after spurt against his stomach and he swallows every moan and gasp pouring out of Asahi’s mouth. The insane pressure around his cock and the fact that he Asahi just came without him touching his cock, _holy shit so hot_ , finishes Noya off as well.

Burying his face against Asahi’s neck again, he slams his hips into the convulsing hole a couple of more times and then comes inside, breath erratic against Asahi’s sweaty skin.

Asahi lets out an exhausted sigh and his legs falls from Noya’s waist, landing heavily against the mattress. The libero takes a shaky breath before pulling away and out from Asahi. He’s sweaty and hot and his heart’s beating a mile per second but he immediately scrambles up to untie the remaining scarves.

”How are you feeling? Are you sore? Was that too hard?” Noya asks, still panting, and pulls the blindfold from Asahi’s eyes.

The spiker blinks up at him, wincing at the sudden light. His eyes are wet but so so warm and the brown of his irises almost seem golden, glittering up at Noya. ”Come here,” he drawls, reaching with his newly freed hand for Noya and pulling the libero down in his arms.

”Was that okay?” Noya asks again, fidgeting in Asahi’s grip.

Asahi laughs tiredly and yawns, pressing Noya’s face against his chest. ”It was perfect. It felt amazing. I love you.”

Noya relaxes a bit and peers up at Asahi. ”I wasn’t too rough?”

”Shh, I said it was perfect.” Asahi kisses the top of his head.

”I’m happy you think so. You were perfect! And I love you too!” Noya hums happily, wrapping his arms around Asahi’s middle. ”Oh but I have to massage your arms! They were tied for a long time, you’ll get stiff!”

”Soon,” Asahi mumbles. He seems exhausted, chest rising and falling slowly with his deep breaths. ”I did it again,” he murmurs, running one large hand down Noya’s side.

”Huh?”

The ace sighs and clutches Noya’s hip in a possessive grip. ”I went into scary dominant mode again. Sorry”

”Oh,” Noya mutters, cheeks heating up. ”It was just for a couple of seconds, so it’s fine.” He rubs his cheek against Asahi’s chest, listening for the lulling sound of his heart beat. ”Besides, it’s hot when you do that…”

”Mhm?” Asahi smiles, eyebrows rising. ”Then maybe I’ll be like that from the beginning next time…” He sighs again and closes his eyes, hand moving to lie heavily on Noya’s lower back. ”Next time I’ll tie you up,” he murmurs, half asleep. ”I’ll give you what you want… I’ll make a mess out of you.” 

Noya lies listening to the deep calm breaths of his sleeping boyfriend. He is wide awake.

_Next time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be back next week with more smut! That time we'll have Dom Asahi. I'm going to switch them about a bit, so be prepared for that!
> 
> Please let me know what you think! (and please come talk to me about ideas on tumblr if you have any, the more the merrier!)
> 
> Have a great weekend lovelies


	5. Answer correctly - proceed to treasure chamber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh wow. I'm speechless. For two reasons;
> 
> 1\. Are you amazing people for real?! The amount of kudos and comments this is getting is surreal and I'm so excited and touched and happy and love you all!
> 
> 2\. I've finally managed to make myself blush. This is DIRTY. Like woah... So yeah, this is getting more rough by the chapter. I guess my brain's been possessed by an evil kink-spirit. In any case - heads up, explicit material coming up.
> 
> That's all! Enjoy my friends!

Two weeks have passed since their last bondage session.

Since then Asahi has visited Tanaka’s place to pick up their package. He went alone. To grab their BDSM package from Tanaka’s older sister. It was one of the worst moments of his life.

Noya had been supposed to pick it up but the libero managed to land himself detention and Asahi had to get it instead. Apparently Saeko wanted it out of her sight as soon as possible.

He guess it had gone better than he’d expected but still… 

Saeko had given him the obligatory don’t mess with my boy speech - _So I know Yuu-chan’s real cute and all but if you hurt him I’ll come after you with a kitchen knife don’t think that I won’t!_ , but after that she’d slapped his back and asked if he wanted a beer. He had kindly refused and then fled the Tanaka household. The speech had been scary, much scarier than the one he had gotten from Tanaka the younger, long ago when he and Noya had just started dating.

Noya and he had unpacked the items together, excited and embarrassed. They were both looking forward (in his case a bit cautiously) to really get this BDSM thing started. 

Well, to be perfectly honest, they had already started. Asahi’s still mourning the scarf he accidentally tore in two. The scarf Noya had bought and all. 

That’s all in the past though, now they’re going to use the real deal.

This time it’s Noya who is stretched out across the bed. He is completely naked and waiting impatiently for Asahi, who’s approaching slowly with their new silk ropes, looking nervous.

He walks up to the side of the bed and secures the material around Noya’s wrist, tying it to the bed frame carefully. The rope is bright red, it almost looks like blood… Before he can freak out over that scary comparison Asahi leans over and repeats the procedure with Noya’s other wrist. 

The younger male licks his lips and pulls the rope taut, eyes glinting. ”This is so much better than your socks Asahi!”

”Can you please stop bringing that up already…” Asahi sighs, getting down on the bed next to Noya. He quickly strips, leaving the libero to pull at the rope, looking delighted.

Asahi eyes the next item, a spreader bar that’s laying next to Noya’s feet. He gulps. ”So are you really sure about wanting that… thing?” He nods towards the bar awkwardly.

”Yes Asahi,” Noya rolls his eyes. ”I’ve told you like four times.”

Frowning, Asahi reaches for the bar and maneuvers himself to sit between Noya’s feet. He thinks the libero is unnecessary cocky. It’s his first time doing this after all…

He fastens one cuff of the bar around Noya’s ankle and makes sure it’s tight. ”Is this width good?” He asks, pushing Noya’s legs open and fastening the second cuff around his other ankle.

”Hmm,” Noya ponders, looking down at his legs. The bar’s only about 50 cm, not that far a stretch for the flexible libero. ”Can you pull it out a bit?”

Asahi does, adjusting the length of the metal and spreading Noya’s legs further. He has a perfect view off Noya’s lower parts and finds himself flushing. ”Better?” He clears his throat.

Noya nods, taking a deep breath. He is also flushed, Asahi can see now. Noya tries to close his legs and Asahi can see the muscles in his thighs strain against their prison.

Shaking his head, already way too worked up, Asahi moves to sit at Noya’s side. He’s realized that the contraption between the libero’s legs makes it troublesome for him to sit between them. A shame but he will have to make do.

He gazes at his strung up boyfriend and shudders. Noya is stretched out, arms tense above his head and legs forced open. The other boy meets his eyes briefly before averting them, cheeks red.

”This is… kinda embarrassing.” Noya mutters into the pillow.

Asahi laughs at that, surprised that his boisterous lover can get embarrassed by anything. ”I can imagine…” He smirks, running one hand up the inside of Noya’s thigh. ”It’s refreshing, seeing you embarrassed for once.”

The libero turns his face to glare at him, lank bangs falling into his eyes. ”Shut up…”

”So are we still using stop?” Asahi grins, leaning down to blow into Noya’s belly button.

”Uh fuck that tickles!” Noya complains, stomach twitching. ”Stop’s good, for now.” He mutters, chewing at his lip.

Smiling, Asahi leans down to brush their lips together, affectionate. ”You sure you’re ok with this?” He pinches one nipple, smile widening when Noya jumps. ”Not too embarrassing?”

Noya finally meets his gaze, eyes dark and determined. ”I’ll survive.” He lifts his head to capture Asahi’s lip between his teeth, pulling at it challengingly before dropping back on the pillow, looking smug as Asahi frowns and runs his tongue over his sore lip. ”You promised you’d make a mess out of me. Do your best.”

The switch turns immediately and Asahi feels his calm, amused mood fly out of the window. His muscles tense like preparing for a fight and his smile takes on a hard edge. He’s going to give Noya exactly what he wants. 

”As you wish,” he murmurs, hands coming up to cup Noya’s jaw, tilting his face up. ”Remember to use stop,” he continues, thumbs rubbing over Noya’s pouting bottom lip, ”because I really won’t stop until you do.”

Noya swallows and licks his lips, tongue brushing slightly over Asahi’s thumb. Keeping his hold on the libero’s jaw with one hand, Asahi puts the other over his boyfriend’s throat. He doesn’t press down hard or anything, just lets the weight of his hand rest over the pale skin. Meeting Noya’s hooded eyes he leans down and molds their lips together. 

The libero hums and tries to press his tongue into Asahi’s mouth. Asahi growls warningly, pressing down harder on Noya’s throat and pushes his own tongue inside when Noya’s mouth fall open with a gasp.

Asahi licks deep into Noya’s mouth, running over his teeth and sliding along his tongue. His hand slides down from it’s perch on Noya’s throat, running over slender collarbones before stopping at his chest.

He thumbs one nipple lazily, while continuing mapping out his lover’s mouth. Noya’s breathing gets more and more erratic as he pinches and pulls at the hardening nub and Asahi smirks. It’s good, really good, but he wants Noya to make _those_ kinds of noises.

Leaving the other’s lips he moves down to his ear, blowing carefully into it before tracing the shell with the tip of his tongue. He makes his way down to the lobe and bites down at the same time as he twists the nipple. Noya whimpers and strains against the rope. ”Ah fuck Asahi…”

Asahi clucks his tongue and moves the hand on Noya’s jaw to press over his mouth. ”Mind your language,” he teases and nibbles his way down his boyfriend’s smooth neck.

Noya mutters something, the sound muffled against Asahi’s palm. He can feel the other’s hot breath against the thin skin and shivers. He noses at Noya’s neck while gathering his bearings and absentmindedly plays and tugs at the nipple.

The disgruntled huffs against his hand takes on another tone as he rolls the sensitive bud this way and that and when he lifts his head up he can see that Noya’s closed his eyes. His eyebrows are pulled together in frustration and he arches his chest up into Asahi’s hand, moaning.

Asahi’s eyes widens, cock jolting between his legs. He should be prepared for this. After all, he’s already discovered that holding Noya down turns the libero into a moaning mess in rapid time. He eyes Noya’s flushed cheeks and fluttering eye lashes, fascinated. He still isn’t used to it.

Last time they had tried this he had been tied up and left at Noya’s mercy. It had been great, he loved it and wants to do it again. And still, he didn’t react the way Noya is now…

He moves his hand from his boyfriend’s mouth, instead running it through his dark locks. Noya opens his eyes and watches him intently.

”You like this so much,” Asahi murmurs, caught between extreme lust and feeling emotional. That Noya trusts him to this level, that he willingly offers up his body and soul like this. Asahi’s throat feels thick and he presses his palm flatly against the libero’s pectoral, feeling the beat of his heart.

”Yeah… that’s what I’ve tried to tell you,” Noya chuckles, voice rough. 

The ace leans down and kisses the younger boy again, letting his hand wander from chest down his ribs. Noya squeaks at that, trying to twist away.

Not really in a tickle mood, Asahi just smiles and continues his caresses, palm moving over a hard stomach and down to the v of his hips.

He pulls away from Noya’s mouth and glances down at the other’s cock. He is already hard and leaking and this is going too fast. Asahi turns towards the lower half of his impatient lover and curls one hand around the hard flesh, the other trailing down the inside of a spread thigh teasingly.

”Ah yes yes fuck like that,” Noya moans, thrusting his hips up against Asahi’s hand.

Scowling, Asahi places his hand over Noya’s hipbone, pressing him down against the mattress firmly as he drags his fingers up and down the shaft. ”Be still.”

Noya scrunches his nose up but nods and relaxes into the bed. His eyes are heavy lidded and he’s panting. Asahi knows that if he continues like this Noya will probably come in a few minutes. That is _not_ what Asahi wants. He’s far from finished.

”You’re too responsive,” he mutters, letting his thumb move back to tease at his lover’s sack. ”I don’t want you to come yet.”

The libero huffs at that, grinning at the ceiling. ”It’s not.. aahn..my fault. You’re too sexy Asahi.”

Asahi pinches his nails into the thin layer of flesh on Noya’s hip, watching the way it leaves red marks over the other’s pale skin. ”I guess you can come once and then I’ll get you hard again.”

Even as he says it, Asahi frowns inwardly. He does love making Noya come multiple times, but he doesn’t feel like it right now. No, he wants the other to come only once. He wants to egg Noya on, work him slowly until he’s shaking and crying and begging for it. 

”Or…” Noya breathes, slanted eyes meeting Asahi’s, ”You could use the cock ring on me.”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Noya blushes and turns his face into the pillow. 

Asahi stares for a moment, then quickly shuffles off the bed, locating their goodie bag.

”Wha..?! You’re really doing it?” 

The ace hums, finding the small latex ring quickly and grabbing the lube on the way. He turns back towards Noya, holding both up. ”Yeah. It’s a good idea.” More than good, great actually. Why didn’t he think of it before?

”If,” he adds, joining his boyfriend on the bed again, ”you want it.”

Noya licks his lips and whines, legs working against the spreader bar. ”H…how long are you going to make me wait?”

Asahi stops, mouth falling open slightly. He feels as if he’s been asked the crucial question in a game; answer correctly - proceed to treasure chamber, answer faultily - back to square one.

What does Noya want him to say? 

_You promised you’d make a mess out of me. Do your best._

”For as long as I feel like it.” Asahi answers, voice deep. ”Maybe I’ll let you come when I do. Maybe I won’t let you come at all.”

He almost cringes, feeling like a cliche sadistic villain. Fortunately, Noya seems to like it, hands clenching hard in the silky rope, eyes hungry and wild. He nods eagerly. 

Asahi lets out a relieved breath, it was the correct answer after all. Reaching down, he carefully slips the ring around his boyfriend’s aching length, sliding it all the way down to the base.

He can feel Noya’s eyes burning into him, the libero letting out a weak choked sound as he adjusts it to fit snugly around his cock. 

”Does it hurt?” He frowns at the black ring, it looks strange and out of place against smooth skin.

Noya whimpers and shakes his head, absentmindedly rolling his hips up, adjusting to the new sensation.

”I’m glad,” Asahi rumbles, fastening his hand around the erection tightly. He gives it a couple of rough strokes and smirks when Noya squirms. ”Alright, good.” He breathes, grabbing the lube and moving from Noya’s side to sit in front of his legs.

Without further ado, he grips the bar between the libero’s ankles and pushes it up and backwards. Noya easily follows his movements, legs folding against his torso.

Asahi has to give himself a soothing stroke because… damn. He loves how flexible his boyfriend is, how he can just spread open smoothly like this. Noya’s body is completely trapped now and Asahi should find it frightening how arousing he finds this, but it turns him on so bad he can’t even think straight.

”Asahi?” Noya mutters, face flushed and sweaty. He’s still breathing hard, arms stretched above his head and legs straining against the bar keeping them open. Asahi can see the other boy’s stomach quivering at the no doubt taxing position and his erection is flushed above the cock ring.

”Look at you,” the ace murmurs in wonder, leaning down to press his lips to the inside of Noya’s thigh. ”All trussed up for me.” He continues trailing his lips up the smooth skin, sucking a mark a couple of inches from his pelvis. Noya groans, muscle trembling beneath Asahi’s lips. ”I could do anything to you…”

The libero’s cheeks are bright pink when he gazes down at Asahi, smiling. ”Yeah that’s the point.” He winks slowly, dark lashes sweeping over his cheekbone. ”Go for it, ace.”

Muffling a groan into Noya’s skin, he bites down into the meat of his thigh and lets his thumb rub languidly over the swollen head of his boyfriend’s cock. The libero whines and turns his face into the pillow again.

Asahi sits up straight and folds his legs under his butt, knees spread on either side of Noya’s elevated hips. Comfortable, except for his lower parts which more or less feels like they’re on fire, Asahi places both palms on Noya’s legs.

He slowly let them slide along the muscular backsides of the other’s thighs, stopping at his boyfriend’s ass. Grabbing one buttock in each hand, he squeezes them gently, kneading his fingers into the yielding flesh before spreading them apart.

Looking up, he finds Noya staring at him, worrying his lip between his teeth. ”Touch me,” the libero whispers hoarsely.

Asahi wants to. He wants it fiercely. He wants to touch this beautiful amazing person everywhere. He wants to make him feel so good, he wants to make him _scream_.

Returning his eyes to where his hands are spreading Noya apart, he presses his fingers into the crack teasingly before pushing both thumbs to the wrinkled opening.

Noya grunts and then moans as Asahi presses harder, the tip of one thumb sliding inside. The hot, narrow muscle clenches desperately around Asahi’s thumb and he has to take a deep breath and reminds himself he’s all dry before he loses his mind and shoves further into his writhing boyfriend.

”God Asahi, do it!”

”Hush,” Asahi soothes, pulling his hands back briefly to pour lube all over his fingers. ”You’re going to get it, don’t worry.” 

He makes sure his fingers are covered and slick before returning to Noya’s ass. Placing his dry hand on one butt cheek, he strokes the skin comfortingly while smoothly pressing his first finger inside.

Noya tilts his head back and sighs, frustration leaving his face. Asahi smiles, hot and sharp, and lets his finger slide all the way in. It’s amazing to him, the control Noya has of his own body, that he can let Asahi in so easily, staying relaxed even while being breached.

Deciding to test that control, he immediately pushes a second finger in alongside the first. Noya’s eyes shoot open and he gasps.

”Okay?” Asahi murmurs, stroking along the tight convulsing walls as Noya fights to relax his muscles.

The libero nods but Asahi can hear him mumble ”cheater” under his breath. He grins and starts a rhythm, moving his fingers slowly within Noya’s ass, never pulling fully out. 

He grips and rubs at the buttock in his hand, scissoring his fingers inside and stretching Noya out carefully but effectively. He lets his fingers miss his boyfriend’s prostate at every thrust and smiles innocently when Noya glares at him, panting and fisting his hands in the rope looped around his wrists.

Pushing in as far as he can reach he spreads his fingers wide, feeling Noya clamp down on him tightly. He then slowly turns them around, opening up his boyfriend wide.

The libero is shaking, gasping moans pouring from his lips as Asahi continues his rough treatment. His thighs and abs are trembling from the straining position and Asahi tries to feel concerned but doesn’t really succeed.

Noya’s legs are honed from years of hard exercise, he can take this. And also, seeing his boyfriend’s body pushed to its limit is incredibly arousing.

”Does it hurt?” He murmurs, nodding towards Noya’s shaking legs. He kisses one bruised ankle and fits a third finger to the stretched opening, pressing it inside slowly.

Noya’s eyes rolls into his head and he tries to answer Asahi, only to fail miserably. ”Ah n.. uuh,”

Asahi steadily pumps his fingers in and out and grabs Noya’s cock with his free hand, making the other moan brokenly. ”Sorry what did you say?”

”I..t yeah,” Noya manages, eyes tearing up. ”A bit hnn.. L..legs and cock. But it aah feels really good.”

Asahi really can’t take this, he’s so horny he’s going to explode if he can’t fuck Noya soon. He’s not used to having sex and not getting any stimulation himself. It’s an intense experience, being able to focus all his energy on Noya. But the underlying tension and excitement in his own body is going to make him crazy soon. He needs more practice with this dominating stuff.

Letting out a frustrated groan, he grabs the bar between Noya’s legs and pushes it further down, forcing Noya’s thighs to press flush against his sides. At the same time he finally lets his fingers thrust right into his boyfriend’s neglected prostate and Noya screams.

Thanking the heavens that his parents aren’t home tonight, Asahi pulls his fingers out and straightens up. He pours more lube on his fingers messily, slick covering his entire palm as he quickly coats his cock.

”Asahi… uh ’sahi fuck me Aasahi,” Noya babbles, eyes completely glazed over. 

The ace fists his aching erection and growls. He’s reached their goal, he’s made a mess out of Noya. Unfortunately he’s too horny to brag much, instead he spreads Noya open again and guides his cock to his hole.

The head of his cock presses inside easily, Noya basically swallowing him up in his eager to be filled. Biting down on his tongue, eyes squeezing shut at the heavenly pressure Asahi grabs his boyfriend’s hips and thrusts himself to the root in one hard shove. 

Asahi pulls out only to slam inside again, hips flush with the libero’s ass and Noya’s high pitched moans echoes through his bedroom. He is so _loud_.

”Hush baby shh,” Asahi murmurs, leaning down to kiss his wailing lover. And promptly slams his nose into the metal bar. ”Argh fuck!”

He pauses his thrusts, cock buried deep inside and rubs his aching, red nose. 

”Ahha haa hahhaha,” Noya’s hysterical, laughing while moaning and Asahi can feel his ass squeeze rhythmically around him, tightening as the libero’s body shake with laughter.

Swearing and blushing, Asahi glares at the object of his pain and shame. Not wasting any time, he unhooks Noya’s ankles from the bar and throws it behind himself. 

He sets his jaw and gives another rough thrust, abruptly ending his boyfriend’s mirth. Spreader bar out of the way, Noya gives a trembling sigh and starts lowering his legs.

”Ah ah…” Asahi whispers darkly, grabbing his lover’s legs and hoisting them above his shoulders. He smoothly rolls his hips in and out and leans down, bending Noya in half.

The libero sobs against his mouth as Asahi presses their lips together, holding himself up with his hands on either side of Noya’s head.

He is dangerously close already, even with his still pounding nose. He needs to end this soon, both for his poor overworked cock’s sake and for Noya’s abused body. He drills his hips against his lover’s prostate and muffles his cries with his mouth.

Noya twists his head away ending the kiss, and then looks up at Asahi with wet, desperate eyes.  
 ”T..take it off!” He sputters, voice breaking. ”St..I can’t.. Off please uuh,” he breaks off with another sob as Asahi shoves inside extra hard.

Having troubles gathering enough wits about him to talk Asahi just grunts in confirmation and sits back, Noya’s legs falling from his shoulders to weakly curl around his waist. He can’t help but give small rolls with his hips into Noya as he reaches down to free his boyfriend from the cock ring.

Noya’s skin is slippery with precum and smooth and Asahi is clumsy in his lust. It takes a couple of tries before he manages to fumble the ring off.

”Yes fuck aah Asahi,” Noya moans dizzily, blood rushing into both cock and legs and he’s finally free to arch his hips into Asahi’s. 

The libero pants, eyes closed and ass rolling back onto Asahi’s cock, seeking his orgasm. Asahi just sits and stares for awhile, hypnotized by Noya’s trancelike movements.

Then his cock pulses urgently and Asahi grits his teeth. He grabs Noya’s ass with both hands and yanks him back as he pounds inside. His rhythm is harsh and quick and he closes his eyes and hears Noya sob his name over and over again as he’s finally allowed his release.

Asahi manages to get his eyes open in time to see Noya’s entire body arch from the mattress. The libero’s eyes gaze at nothing, mouth hanging open as he moans and shakes. 

He clenches brutally around Asahi and the ace groans, fucking him through his orgasm, feeling his own crashing into him as a tsunami.

”Aah haah Noya god…” he chokes out, head bowing down against his chest as he gives a series of jerky thrusts, spilling inside Noya.

Body heavy with the force of his orgasm and exhaustion, Asahi collapses on top of his worn out boyfriend. His muscles are trembling with exertion and his nose really hurts. He just came so intensely his brain is reduced to mush. Satisfied euphoric mush yes, but mush nevertheless.

”Asahi…”

The quiet mutter into his hair wakes him up again. Oh god.

He pushes himself up shakily, brushing sweaty hair out of his face as he peers down at Noya carefully.

The libero gazes back, eyes heavy and tired. His pupils have gone back to a more natural size and Asahi can see the amber of his irises again. It comforts him, for some strange reason.

”So…” Noya starts, voice cracking. He clears his throat and licks his lips. ”I take it you don’t have any complains about my bedroom interests anymore…” He’s fighting to keep his eyes open, but he’s smirking at Asahi.

Asahi chuckles and smiles back warmly, running a hand up Noya’s chest, and putting it on his cheek fondly. ”No complaints,” he pauses and frowns. ”Well one. That damn spreader bar.”

Noya laughs at that, nuzzling his face into Asahi’s hand. ”Your nose’s still swollen, did you know?”

Asahi grumbles and pokes at his nose, wincing at the pain before leaning over to untie Noya’s wrists. 

As the libero sluggishly pulls his arms down from their perch above his head and flexes them tiredly, Asahi reaches over to his bedside table to get some tissues and muscle ointment.

”How’s your body?” He asks and feels a clump in his throat when Noya winces and tries to sit up gingerly. ”No no stay down,” he urges, carefully pushing his exhausted boyfriend back against the bed. ”God you’re in pain, aren’t you? I’m so so…”

Noya reaches up and places his palm over Asahi’s mouth, brows furrowed. ”You’re not allowed to apologize anymore for doing things I want.” His eyes softens and he runs his hand over Asahi’s stubbly jaw. ”I know it might be hard to understand but I love this. It hurts a bit sure and my body’s more sore than even after the most rough game, but I _like_ it.” He smiles and taps Asahi on his hurt nose. ”You were so good Asahi. So good to me.”

First, Asahi feels a bit proud and exhilarated but then everything’s drowned by the overwhelming love he has for Noya. He would do anything for him. The ace almost tears up.

”Hey, why am I the one comforting you. You’re supposed to be the dom, aren’t you?” Noya winks and then ruins the effect by letting out a huge yawn.

Asahi snorts and shakes his head, smiling down at his beautiful mess of a boyfriend. His guardian that supports him and takes care of him even when in shambles himself. He uses a tissue to wipe up the sticky cum on Noya’s stomach. ”You are the most amazing person I know. I love you so much.”

”Mm luv’ you too,” Noya murmurs, scrunching his nose as Asahi dabs at the mess between his buttocks next. ”Uh that’s so yucky…”

”Yeah,” Asahi agrees, cleaning as well as he can but knowing fully well that it’s kind of pointless since his semen will continue to leak out of Noya for awhile. He quickly wipes himself off and throws the tissues into his trash can. ”How’re your arms?”

He scoops some of the ointment up on his fingers and carefully lifts one of Noya’s arms, working the goop into the red area of his wrist.

”Not too bad,” Noya sighs in pleasure, closing his eyes. ”But that feels good.” Asahi hums and starts on the other hand. 

”You know Asahi…” The libero yawns again, stretching his arms up when Asahi lets them go, ”we need safe wording without words.”

”Huh?” Asahi frowns, scooting down to sit between Noya’s legs again, massaging ointment into his thighs.

Noya moans happily. ”Oh that’s real good… Ah yes right. You put your hand over my mouth. If we want to do more of that we’re gonna need something that can work like a safe word.”

”Shit.. that’s true,” Asahi bites his lip, worried. ”Did you want me to stop?”

”No, of course not, that’s not what I’m saying. And continue with my legs,” he adds, pouting down at his boyfriend. ”So I was thinking, like a song,” he continues, yawning again as Asahi works his thumbs into his tired muscles. ”Like the Dateko one.”

Asahi pauses and stares at the other. ”You can’t be serious.”

”I think it’s great! Go Go Let’s Go Let’s Go DATEKO! You can hum it and it’s easy to remember.”

”And an extreme turnoff,” Asahi laughs, giving Noya’s thighs a few more kneads before sitting back. ”But I guess that is a good thing, if it’s a safe word.” He locates the cock ring and the spreader bar in the sheets and drops them both onto the floor.

Noya hums again, body sprawled out and relaxed. ”Exactly. Great non-word safe word.”

Chuckling, Asahi turns his bedside lamp off, grabs the covers and pulls it down over himself and Noya.

”I also think stop isn’t really cutting it,” Noya mutters, scooting into Asahi’s side as the ace wraps his arms around him. ”Cus’ I almost said it now. Not because I wanted you to stop, not at all, but yeah I was a bit worked up. So maybe colours instead?”

Asahi muffles a yawn into Noya’s locks and squeezes him tighter. ”You mean like red for stop and yellow for slow down?”

”Ooh Asahi-san, you really know your BDSM stuff.”

”Go to sleep already… ” Asahi grumbles and sniffles at Noya’s ear. ”But yeah ok, let’s do that.”

The libero nods slowly, draping one leg over Asahi’s and letting out a deep breath. ”Awesome. G’night love you.”

”And I you.” Asahi’s eyes are drooping shut and his mind is quickly shutting down, preparing for a long night of rest. ”Sleep tight love.”

Both boys are deep asleep within a minute, curled up together beneath blood red silk-rope, still tied to the headboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehhe "chuckles nervously"
> 
> So! If you survived that, please let me know your thoughts! And I've just realized I had my ask box closed on tumblr (go me). It's open now (I'm raptorez there too). Please come talk to me and give me inspiration and ideas!
> 
> Next chapter will probably not be up in a week unfortunately. I'll try to post on next sunday or monday!
> 
> Have a lovely weekend and first advent!


	6. Master receiver, Nishinoya Yuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still overwhelmed by you guys. I had no idea the thirst for Asanoya dirt was this spread out! Hurray for us!
> 
> This chapter I dedicate to my dear friend and inspirer Boniebelle. Without her I wouldn't have started this and also this chapter's sex-scene is heavily influenced by her art --> [Boniebelle's nsfw-tumblr](http://boniebelle-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/132806480347/yes-goodnight)
> 
> So, some of you might have noticed the new tags; violence and sexual harassment. Don't worry too much, our boys doesn't do this to each other. Still, this chapter will contain these things so if that bothers you, skip it!
> 
> Onto the story!

Karasuno is away over the day, having a practice match against another team from the prefecture. They haven’t met this team before which is nice - it’s always fun shocking new teams with their first year freak duo.

They have really grown as a team lately and Karasuno is quite obviously a lot better than the other team. They have already won the first set and have started the second strongly.

Everything would have been perfect, Asahi thinks, if not for that aggressive number two, a talented spiker, on the other team. He is the kind of person that Asahi strongly dislikes. He’s scary and loud and in your face, a bit like Tanaka, but is missing the warmth and empathy of his underclassman.

In the first set he’d just been cocky and a bit rude but now as they’re falling behind in the second set as well, number two is getting frustrated and has gotten downright nasty towards Karasuno.

It really starts to bother Asahi when Hinata misses a serve. There’s Kageyama’s yelling as usual but also number two on the other side of the net, laughing his ass off.

”That’s what you get for letting a junior high student onto your team!” He cackles and grins at Hinata.

The first year blushes, looking upset and Asahi feels fiercely protective.

”What’ya just say huh?!” Tanaka’s immediately up in the other’s face, only stopping when Daichi grabs his collar and shakes his head. The captain’s glaring at number two too though, almost as intensely as Kageyama is.

”Don’t mind Hinata,” Daichi claps his hands together and the game continues. 

The next incident happens soon after. Tanaka gets a bad hit when he spikes the ball and number two manages to receive it, smirking.

”Your spikers really are adorable Karasuno, what a threat,” he mocks, running up to the net as the setter sends the ball his way again. ”I’m gonna show you how a real spike is done!”

He jumps high and gets a great hit on the ball, sending it over the net with force. Tanaka is fuming as he jumps with Kageyama to try and block it but number two sends it past their hands towards the far corner. 

And then Noya is there, receiving the ball with a graceful ease that makes it look as natural as breathing. He sends it back to Kageyama, who sets to Tanaka.

This time, the spiker does not miss. The point goes to Karasuno and Asahi feels smug at the irritated look on number two’s face.

”Show us how it’s done huh?” Noya raises one eyebrow, slanted eyes boring into their agitator. ”Yeah, good job with that, our spikers can do better in their _sleep_.” He finishes viciously, walking off the court to change with Tsukishima. 

”Noya-saaan!” Tanaka and Hinata cries and Asahi has to muffle a chuckle against his arm. Praise from their libero always manages to get the team back on track again.

Number two quiets down after that, he mostly mutters and glares. Unfortunately it seems he’s pissed Noya off really bad, the libero doesn’t let a single one of his spikes touch the floor during the remaining time of the second set. 

Tsukishima also seems unusually fired up, blocking number two repeatedly and smiling innocently every time.

Karasuno reaches 25 points quickly and wins the match 2 to 0. 

On their way out from the gymnasium, after having stretched and had some water, they meet the bothersome number two again. He is leaning against the wall with two of his team mates but grins and walks up to meet them as they head for the door.

”Well played,” he drawls, stopping in front of them. ”I guess it’s true, Karasuno aren’t flightless anymore. Congratulations.”

”Thank you,” Daichi smiles stiffly.

”Oh and,” number two turns his eyes on Noya, ”you really are the best libero in the prefecture, those receives were amazing.”

Noya looks suspicious but mutters a small ”thanks” under his breath.

”So,” the rival spiker continues, eyes glittering maliciously, ”how about you come over to my place? I’ll let you _receive_ me all night long, I bet you’d love that…” 

Karasuno is a mess of action in the blink of an eye.

Tanaka has to be held back around his waist by Daichi to not throw himself onto the snickering number two. ”I’M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD YOU MOTHERFUCKER!”

Hinata and Yamaguchi squeaks nervously and steps back. Suga on the other hand, steps forward, in front of Noya and looks at the other player like he’s dog poop beneath his shoes. ”Don’t mind him, he’s just whining because he didn’t stand a chance against us on the court.”

Asahi glances down at his boyfriend. Noya looks shocked and is for once left speechless. All that means nothing though, compared to the almost unnoticeable shade of hurt in his eyes.

Asahi sees red. He takes two wide steps forward and punches the smug number two hard in the jaw.

— — —

30 minutes later the Karasuno team is back on the bus, on their way back to their own school.

Asahi is staring out the window, rubbing his bruised knuckles absentmindedly. He had no idea it hurt that much to punch someone. Despite the rumors about him, this had actually been his first fight. 

It had ended as quickly as it had started. Asahi’s fist connected with number two’s face, number two stumbled back and lost his balance with a cry. The next second Suga was pulling him away roughly and Noya roared for him to stop, voice echoing through the corridor.

Number two’s team mates had started towards them threateningly but by then the coaches had heard the commotion and joined them.

Coach Ukai had been furious and if Asahi hadn’t been so angry himself he’d probably have peed himself with fright. Since his coach’s anger was directed at him and all.

He, Daichi and Suga had stayed with Ukai, number two and his coach while Takeda-sensei and the rest of Karasuno went ahead to the bus.

It had been an absolute mess, Ukai, number two and Daichi had been yelling at each other while Asahi glared at the floor. Finally Suga had managed to inform the coaches’ of what had happened. After that Ukai had calmed down somewhat. He apologized to the other coach and made Asahi apologize for hitting number two. 

Number two in his turn apologized to Daichi and then they were on their way.

_”I don’t care what the fuck he says Azumane you can’t hit another player like that! Next time you do I’ll make Tanaka the ace, you got it?”_ Ukai had barked at him just before entering the bus.

Ukai did care though. Asahi had seen him talk quietly to Noya and pat his shoulder before taking the wheel. 

Asahi sighs and dunks his forehead against the window. He’s tired and irritated. What a mess. 

”Are you out of your fucking mind?” Noya growls lowly, leaning over the back of the seat in front of Asahi, where he’s sitting next to Tanaka. 

Amber colored eyes burns down at Asahi and the ace shivers, meeting his boyfriend’s gaze carefully. ”I don’t… I didn’t…”

”You did,” Noya mutters, keeping his voice down to not disturb Tanaka who’s already asleep. ”What if we had been in an actual tournament huh? You’d have been disqualified!”

Thinking back to the way Noya had looked after that comment, small in a way that had nothing to do with the size of his body, Asahi shrugs. 

Noya sighs and smooths his sweaty hair back. ”Just… don’t do that again. Thanks for protecting my virtue and all but next time, don’t.” 

He’s got it wrong, Asahi thinks. He wasn’t protecting any virtue. He wasn’t even jealous. But that guy had insulted and hurt Noya. Asahi could never just let that go.

Noya smiles wryly and continues. ”I don’t want to lose my ace over a stupid insult, ok?”

”Yeah I know. I won’t.” Asahi mutters and watches as Noya winks. His eyes still seem to be lacking their usual intensity and this worries Asahi. He will make sure they talk more when they get back to Asahi’s place. 

”I didn’t even think you were capable of punching someone in the face,” the libero chuckles, before sinking back into his seat.

Cheeks pinking, Asahi leans back heavily, deciding to try and get some sleep. He takes a deep breath. It’s okay, they’re okay.

”But why did everyone get so angry?!” Hinata’s hushed whisper comes from behind and Asahi stiffens. ”I mean it’s not very nice trying to steal our libero but he just wanted to practice receives with Noya-san right? Is that really so bad?”

Someone scoffs, Tsukishima probably. ”Oh my god you really are stupid,” the middle blocker drawls. ”He didn’t mean practice, he meant he wanted to fuck Nishinoya-san.”

There’s complete silence for three seconds.

”Oh,” Hinata says softly.

”Be quiet, all of you!” Ennoshita hisses from the other row.

Asahi clenches his fists together tightly in his lap and glares at the darkness of his eyelids.

_he wanted to fuck Nishinoya-san_

_wanted to fuck Nishinoya_

_fuck Noya_

Great. Now he’s jealous. Asahi wishes he could go back in time so he would get to punch that fucker a second time. And a third. And a fourth. A fifth… A sixth…

— — —

Asahi has just finished brushing his hair when Noya comes back from the bathroom, showered and dressed in boxers and a loose tank top. He offers the libero his brush and Noya grabs it.

”Thanks,” he mutters and sits down next to Asahi on the bed. He crosses his legs beneath himself and starts sorting out his hair.

His rough tugs with the brush makes Asahi wince and he absentmindedly rubs his own scalp in sympathy.

”You’re… quiet.” The ace starts carefully, looking down at the other.

”Ah… yeah. Sorry.” Noya tugs hard on a stubborn knot and swears under his breath.

Asahi frowns and scratches at his beard, unsure of how to proceed. ”Are you upset about what happened earlier?”

”No!” Noya gives up on the knot and throws the brush away, rubbing at his eyes in frustration. ”Fuck. Yes. I guess.” He removes his hands and meets Asahi’s concerned gaze. ”I’ll get over it soon. Don’t worry.”

Noya still has that lost, somewhat subdued look in his eyes and Asahi is definitely worried. ”Noya. It’s okay. You can be angry.”

”Yeah I fucking can, what a fucking asshole, who says something like that?!”

”It’s probably like Suga said,” the ace tries to stay calm and level headed. ”He was upset they lost so he tried to get back at us.”

The younger boy pulls his legs up against his chest and wraps his arms around them. ”But why did he have to say _that_ … He could have given me the usual crap like that I’m short or stupid or whatever. I know how to handle that.” He glares at Asahi’s wall, chin resting on his arm.

”That shit… That shit happens to girls. Not to me.” He continues, voice rough. ”It was just so embarrassing? I didn’t know what to do. And then Tanaka and you went crazy and I felt like… well a fucking princess or maiden or whatever.”

Asahi’s cheeks burns. ”I’m sorry, that wasn’t my intention.” He swallows. He wants to put his arms around Noya, but doesn’t dare to yet. 

”And ah fuck and Shoyou and the others had to be there and hear it,” Noya groans, ”My cool senpai status went down with like 500 %.” He speaks into the flesh of his arm and Asahi can see the hurt in his eyes again. ”No cool senpai gets sexually harassed.”

No. Asahi can’t do this anymore. With a huge exhale he wraps his arms around his sulking boyfriend and pulls him in. ”Careful what you say…” he hums into Noya’s hair, running his hands over the younger boy’s slim back. ”I was sexually harassed once.”

Noya gasps and lifts his head to look at Asahi. ”What?!” His eyes immediately narrows and he tenses in Asahi’s arms. ”Who were they I’m gonna fucking kill them!”

”Ah ah no,” Asahi chuckles, shaking his head. ”Please don’t. It was an older lady at the supermarket. She slapped my ass when I was looking for fresh lettuce.”

The libero gapes. ”Seriously?!” He lets his legs down and turns to wrap his arms around Asahi as well. ”That’s so typically you.” He’s trembling against Asahi’s chest and the ace can hear how he’s trying hard not to laugh. 

”Hey,” he protests, poking Noya’s side. ”It’s not funny.”

”Ahaha sorry,” Noya chokes, eyes glinting with mirth, ”It’s just… I can picture your face. Oh my god ahah.”

Asahi lets his boyfriend cackle against his chest while he sighs and shakes his head. When Noya finally calms down, the ace kisses his head and pulls him in even tighter, squeezing the slender frame until his boyfriend squirms.

”Don’t worry about Hinata and the others. They won’t find you less cool because of something so stupid. Alright?” He kisses Noya’s nose as the other pouts up at him. ”You’ll always be our cool, awesome libero who’s there to save the day again and again.”

The younger boy flushes slightly but grins, looking pleased. ”Thank you.”

Asahi lets out a relieved breath. Finally. This is more like the Noya he knows and loves.

”I’m happy I could come with you tonight. I was in a shitty mood but you made it better.” Noya scoots back a bit and wraps his arms around Asahi’s neck, looking up at him and tilting his head to the side. ”Make me feel even better?” He coos and bats his eye-lashes.

_I’ll let you receive me all night long…_

The taunting words echoes in his ears and Asahi sets his jaw, the heat creeping up beneath his skin again. ”You want to have sex?” He grunts out, before registering what he’s doing.

”Yeah,” Noya rasps, the tip of his tongue wetting his bottom lip.

”Can I tie you up?” What’s all this coming from?! He was supposed to offer hot cocoa, cuddles and a movie, not this. ”I want to fuck you.” Really. Top notch caring boyfriend behaviour. 

The libero looks surprised as well but then squeezes at Asahi’s neck and nods. ”Yes, do it. Both of it.” 

Asahi wriggles out from under Noya and digs their goodie bag out from beneath his bed. ”Get the lube,” he calls over his shoulder.

Noya crawls over to the bedside table and grabs the tube while Asahi fishes the red rope up from the bag. He bites his lips, debating inwardly for a moment, before pulling out the black scarf as well.

Straightening up, he turns back to Noya, who’s sitting crosslegged again, lube resting against his thigh. 

”Lift your arms,” Asahi murmurs, leaning forward to pull the top over his boyfriend’s head as Noya complies. He throws the garment to the floor and holds the scarf up for Noya to see.

”Is this alright?”

The younger male groans low in his throat and nods again. ”Fuck yes, more than alright.”

”Turn around for me.”

Noya does, shivering a bit. ”What’s with you…” He pauses and lets out an amused noise. ”Are you jealous?”

Asahi hums and wraps the scarf around Noya’s eyes, tying it tightly at the back of his head. ”Maybe I am…” He whispers and leans down to fastens his lips at the skin on Noya’s shoulder. He sucks hard and lets his hands run down Noya’s slender but muscular arms. The libero takes a shaky breath and gasps when Asahi presses down with his teeth.

The ace pulls back, rubs a thumb over the blossoming mark and takes hold of Noya’s arm, pulling it gently behind his back. He sees the dotting of fresh bruises on the skin of Noya’s underarms and bows down to press his lips to every single one of them.

After that he wraps the rope around Noya’s wrist and up his elbow before twisting his other arm back and repeating the process.

”Aah,” Noya fidgets nervously as Asahi kisses at his tender bruises and then moans when the ace loops the rope tightly around his wrist. 

Asahi studies his handiwork and growls. Noya’s lower arms are pressed against each other, red silk straining over skin and forcing the libero’s back into a slight arch.

”Fuck,” Asahi bites his tongue and pulls down his pyjama pants and boxers, leaving his t-shirt on. He scoots back a bit on his bed and pulls lightly on the rope, urging Noya towards him.

The libero stumbles and mutters, trying to not fall on his face as Asahi pulls him over. ”This is mean,” he pouts, cocking his head back towards Asahi. ”I feel extremely silly.”

Asahi chuckles and reaches past him for the lube, placing it at his side before grabbing Noya’s hips with both hands and half lifting him, half coaxing him to turn around and face Asahi. ”I told you it’s frustrating, not being able to see.” 

”Well yes but,” he jumps as the ace slips his fingers beneath his boxers, pulling them down his thighs swiftly. ”Geez! At least warn me!” He’s blushing now and Asahi grins, ridding his boyfriend of the underwear entirely.

”Ah… But I like seeing you like this,” Asahi grabs Noya around the hips again and helps him clumsily climb into Asahi’s lap, straddling his thighs. 

Like doesn’t really cut it. Asahi loves seeing Noya like this. The libero’s balancing on Asahi, legs spread out on either side. His body’s arching forward because of his tied arms, chest pushed out temptingly. 

”Y..You do? Why?” Noya’s taking shaky breaths, cheeks flushed. 

His cock is starting to fill up already and Asahi reaches down to wrap his hand around it, making his boyfriend jump again. ”Yeah…” The ace rumbles deeply, stroking the hardening shaft lightly and smirks when Noya twists his upper body and bites his lip. 

”You look amazing like this, helpless and embarrassed and  
_mine_.”

”Fucking hell you really are jealous.” Noya laughs, rolling his hips against Asahi’s hand smoothly. ”You’re full of surprises today Asahi.”

Jealous. Yes, he guess he is. He pictures Noya beneath that damn number two and practically hisses through his teeth like an animal. ”He’ll never know how good you are at this. How good you feel and look and sound,” Asahi moves his hand up to Noya’s chest, pinching his nipple between two fingers, making the libero whimper.

His other hand comes up to tug at the other nipple and he leans forward to nuzzle against his panting boyfriend’s ear. ”You are so damn cool and wonderful and I am the luckiest person in the world to have you. I’m not letting you go.” He nips at Noya’s jaw, twists his nubs hard and Noya chokes, arching further into Asahi’s hands.

”Uuh me… I am,” Noya sputters as Asahi pulls back and locates the lube. ”I am the luckiest.”

Asahi chuckles and bends his head to kiss Noya’s collarbone. ”Sure babe, whatever you say.” He opens the tube, pours some of the substance onto his fingers and spreads it out carefully.

”I am!” Noya insists, giving a squeeze with his legs. ”You played like awesome today and then you punched that motherfucker and now you’re like.. ugh fucking sexy.”

Nodding absentmindedly, forgetting Noya can’t see him, Asahi places his dry hand on Noya’s ass and gropes him roughly. ”Get up a bit yeah?” He murmurs and smiles when the libero immediately gets up on his knees.

”That’s good. Stay like that,” the spiker grabs one buttock with his dry hand, spreads his boyfriend’s cheeks as good as he can in this position and puts his lubed fingers to the opening, rubbing firmly.

The breath catches in Noya’s throat and his head drop forward against his chest.

Asahi leans forward to press kisses over the side of his neck, letting his first finger slide inside. ”You love this,” he husks in Noya’s ear, thrusting the digit slowly in and out of his ass.

Noya whimpers and nods, clenching around him when Asahi’s finger pad drags over his prostate. ”Nhh fuck yes, it feels great.” He mutters, cheeks rosy. ”But it sucks that I can’t see you!”

”You know what I look like, picture me,” Asahi answers, tightening his hold on the libero’s ass and carefully pushing his second finger inside the tight ring of muscle.

Voice breaking on a moan Noya arches. ”I can’t do that! I don’t even know what you’re gonna do unt..haaaah..”

”Don’t worry about that. I’ll take care of everything,” Asahi chuckles and presses his lips to Noya’s, kissing him deeply as he slowly scissors and twists his fingers inside his lover. 

The libero answers eagerly, slipping his tongue inside Asahi’s mouth. Asahi growls and massages Noya’s sensitive gland, swallowing the resulting groans pouring from his boyfriend’s lips.

He pushes Noya’s tongue back sloppily and thrusts into the other’s mouth as he presses a third finger through his opening. 

Noya gasps and sucks at Asahi’s tongue, clenching and unclenching around Asahi’s fingers. The ace gives a few slow thrusts before Noya pulls back and shakes his head.

”I’m good. Want you now,” he pants, breath warm against Asahi’s face.

”Alright,” the taller male whispers, kissing Noya’s cheek and withdrawing his fingers. He lubes up his cock quickly and guides Noya slightly forward to balance above Asahi’s hard erection. He holds his shaft firmly in one hand and pushes two fingers back just inside of Noya, holding him open.

”Sit down,” Asahi murmurs and guides the head of his cock through the slick opening when Noya sinks down on him. He pulls out his fingers and grabs Noya’s hips with both hands, pressing him down as he pushes his cock further inside the tight channel.

The libero gives a long hoarse moan as he finally sits down entirely on Asahi’s cock, thighs flush with Asahi’s hips.

Asahi looks down to where he’s lost completely within Noya and takes a deep breath. He lets his hands smooth up the entirety of his boyfriend’s body before coming to rest on his cheeks. He leans in and pecks Noya lightly on the lips.

Noya is panting and Asahi can feel the small, warm puffs of air over his lips. He gives a satisfied sigh, loving the feeling of his boyfriend around him, tight and hot.

”Move,” he urges his lover, hand giving Noya’s ass a firm pat as he lies down on his back. He lets his hands rest on the other’s thighs, squeezing them gently as Noya starts twisting and rotating awkwardly on top of him.

”Uuh,” Noya mutters, giving a careful roll of his hips. He’s not nearly as sure in his movements as he usually is and Asahi smiles darkly. 

Giving his boyfriend’s erection a quick pump Asahi licks his lips. ”Come on Noya, ride me.”

The libero bites his lip and carefully lifts himself up slightly before sitting down again. 

”What’s this,” Asahi wonders, hands moving up Noya’s sides and to his back, caressing but not steadying. ”You’re usually so pumped up about riding me…”

He chuckles quietly when Noya growls at him in frustration. He knows he’s being unfair, Noya has a hard time keeping his balance with his hands tied behind his back and that he can’t see anything complicates it further.

”Well maybe you should help for once,” Noya snarls and shoves down harder against Asahi.

”Nah,” the ace moans breathily as Noya starts a jerky rhythm on top of him. ”I’m perfectly happy as I am.”

Scoffing, the libero continues to lift and drop his hips, riding Asahi’s cock quicker as he gets a bit more sure of his movements. ”I can imagine…” 

Asahi gazes up at his lover, eyes dark. He can see the muscles of Noya’s thighs tense and relax beautifully as he moves. Biting his lip he trails both hands along the inside of his lover’s thighs, then cups his bobbing cock in one hand, stroking it gently.

”Aaahn,” Noya staggers and drops down hard, moaning louder when Asahi’s cock shoves mercilessly into his prostate. Asahi grunts at the feeling and rubs the libero’s cock.

Eager for more of the rough stimulation Noya lifts his hips further and then immediately stiffens when he goes too far and Asahi slips completely out of him.

”Fuck!” Noya hisses, cheeks blazing when Asahi laughs. He sits back down, trying to get the ace’s cock back inside, but isn’t very successful.

Asahi stops laughing and groans as Noya grinds down on him insistently. He pumps his boyfriend’s shaft roughly and starts rolling his hips, cock pressed between Noya’s ass cheeks.

The libero whimpers and bites his lip, hips moving against Asahi’s hand. ”W..wait I can’t get it back inside if you’re distracting me,”

Asahi thrusts up harder against Noya’s crack, brushing his sensitive opening and Noya gasps. ”Uaah fuck Asahi I said I can’t…”

”Do you need help?” Asahi asks huskily, thumb moving under Noya to press into him teasingly.

Noya clenches around him and takes a shaky breath. He nods once quickly.

Asahi’s not completely sure why he’s both being a complete tease and jealously dominant tonight but this entire day has been chaotic so he probably shouldn’t be surprised.

Slipping his forefinger inside, he finds Noya’s prostate and brushes it feathery light. Noya’s breathing speed up and he twists and squirms on Asahi’s lap.

”Ask nicely,” Asahi purrs, grabbing his shaft with his free hand and rubbing it slowly along Noya’s crack, teasing the opening with his tip.

”You bastard just do it!” Noya’s starting to get really worked up and grinds down hard, trying to force Asahi’s cock inside.

Asahi clucks his tongue, pulls his finger out and gives his irritated lover a swift slap on the ass. ”I said ask nicely, I didn’t tell you to be rude.”

Noya freezes up completely, mouth hanging open. Asahi doesn’t need to see them to know that his eyes are wide open in surprise behind the scarf. 

”A.. y..you…” he stammers, then swallows heavily.

Raising his eyebrows Asahi grinds up against him again and lightly smacks Noya’s buttock a second time. ”You like that?”

”Ghu,” the libero groans, bucking his ass back against Asahi’s hand so violently he almost loses his balance. Asahi quickly grabs his hips to stop him from falling off and sucks in a tight breath.

”You’re so damn dirty babe,” Asahi shakes his head. He’s horny as fuck and doesn’t want to play around anymore. Grabbing his cock in one hand he guides it back to Noya’s opening and thrusts inside hard. He arches up into Noya roughly and holds him by the hips. ”I.. ugh I’m already tying you up and making you fuck yourself on me and ah you still..” he throws his head back, groaning, fingers pressing fresh bruises into Noya’s skin.

Noya chokes on his whimpers as he bounces on Asahi’s cock, finally getting the hard thrusts he wanted. 

Asahi moans deep in his chest and lets his hands slide up to his lover’s sides instead. He holds him tight, can feel the contours of his ribs beneath the skin and lifts him from his crotch, before slamming him down again. Noya’s body is shaken back and forth from the rough movements and moans pour from him uncontrollably as Asahi continues fucking into him hard.

The ace’s arms are aching from the strain and he grunts. His boyfriend may be petite and light but it’s still no easy feat lifting him repeatedly in this position. He quickly sits up, almost slamming their foreheads together.

”I’ve got you,” he mutters when Noya nervously tightens the hold of his thighs, afraid to lose his balance again. Asahi gives his boyfriend’s tied arms a comforting rub before grabbing his butt and raising him up from his cock. 

He starts a fast, hard pace, lifting Noya by the ass and pumping into him with powerful thrusts.

”Aaah fuck yeah uuh,” Noya trembles, head collapsing forward to rest on Asahi’s shoulder. He mouths and moans into Asahi’s shirt, insides clenching tightly around the ace.

Asahi groans, biceps bulging and fingers bruising on his lover’s buttocks. ”God, d…don’t squeeze so hard, I’m aah.. close,”

Noya moans and bites into Asahi’s shoulder, tightening further around his shaft.

”Fuck Noya I j..just said,” Asahi whimpers, hips bucking desperately. He buries his face into Noya’s dark hair and lets go off his ass with one hand. Shoving his hips into Noya he slaps his ass again, harder than before.

”ASAHI!” Noya cries out, desperately rolling his hips down on the ace. ”uuaah more wanna come,”

Breath ragged and face hot Asahi gives him a series of claps, shuddering when Noya gurgles into his shirt.

His stomach muscles are tightening against his approaching orgasm and his hands are shaking as he grabs onto the libero’s hips again and pistons his pelvic against Noya’s backside. Moaning loudly he catches the scarf at the side of Noya’s head with his teeth, biting down at the material hard as the pressure in his lower body culminates. He gives one last rough thrust and comes hard, cum spilling inside his lover’s tight ass.

Breathing heavy, he lets go of the scarf and wraps his arms tightly around Noya’s waist and over his trapped arms, grinding up into him shakily, milking his orgasm to the last drop. 

”Fuck fuck jesus aaah Asa.. uuh, me me now,” Noya whines, lifting his head from Asahi’s shoulder. Asahi’s managed to half pull down the scarf, one of Noya’s dark eyes are uncovered. 

Asahi pulls him even closer, pressing their chests together tightly. The material of his shirt rubs against the libero’s pebbled nipples and Noya whimpers. ”Asaaahi uuh,”

”Shh,” the spiker hushes, voice rough. He slips one hand in between their bodies and grasps his boyfriend swollen length. He presses his lips to Noya’s hard and swallows his gasps as he quickly strokes him to completion.

Noya’s rectum muscles hugs him brutally as he comes against Asahi’s stomach and Asahi whimpers into Noya’s mouth. He lets his boyfriend finish completely before lifting him, letting his sensitive spent cock slip out. Groaning in exhaustion Noya pulls away, head falling onto Asahi’s shoulder again. They sit together, panting, for a minute. 

Asahi’s arms and back are aching. Even his buttocks are tired from the insistent thrusting. He sighs deeply into Noya’s hair and moves his hands to try to loosen the knots at Noya’s wrists. 

After a lot of muttered cursing and biting of his bottom lip he finally manages to free his boyfriend. Noya hums gratefully and shakily wraps his arms around Asahi’s waist. 

They are a mess. Doing this after a tiresome volleyball game might not have been Asahi’s best idea ever. The ache and exhaustion in his limbs feels kind of good though. However, the sticky mess on his stomach and on his inner thigh, where his cum’s started to drip out of Noya, doesn’t. Asahi wants a bath. He’s just about to propose this idea to Noya when the other boy starts laughing suddenly.

Afraid he’s fried Noya’s brain Asahi puts both hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders and pushes him back slightly. The scarf has by now completely fallen off and is hanging around the libero’s neck fashionably. Noya meets Asahi’s concerned gaze and laughs harder.

”Uum…” Asahi starts uncertainly.

”Hey Asahi,” Noya grins, fingers drumming the length of Asahi’s back, ”ask me if I can receive you all night long!”

Frown darkening, Asahi tightens his hold on Noya’s shoulder. ”What…”

”Just do it!”

Confused beyond words Asahi sighs and complies. ”Can you receive me all night long?”

”Heh sorry, but after business hours I only receive aces,” Noya winks saucily and then promptly starts guffawing again. 

Asahi stares at his boyfriend having a blast in his lap. ”I am an ace though?”

Noya ignores him, wrapping his arms around Asahi’s neck and pressing his face into his neck, still chuckling. 

Shaking his head, Asahi scoots them both over to the edge of the bed and slowly stands up, hands grabbing Noya’s ass and hoisting him up against his chest. The libero squeals and wraps his legs around Asahi’s waist.

”You villain! Where are you taking me?!” Noya giggles, nosing at Asahi’s throat. ”I told you I only receive aces!”

”We’re taking a bath,” Asahi grunts, heading towards the door of his bathroom. ”And I am the ace.”

Noya lifts his head and purrs, letting his hands card through Asahi’s messy hair. ”Oooh you are? Excellent! Then I can receive you 24/7.”

Nudging the bathroom door open with his foot Asahi sighs deeply. ”Are you ok? You’re acting weirder than usual…”

He turns the light on and glances down at Noya’s amused face, eyebrows raised.

”Do not worry! A little bit of receiving does not faze Nishinoya Yuu, master receiver!”

Asahi’s eyebrow twitches and he stares at Noya, expression strained. The libero waggles his eyebrows and Asahi feels his lip start to tremble. Noya bats his eyelashes at him and blows him a kiss and Asahi’s lost.

He chokes on a snort, which sets Noya off again and soon they’re both giggling like loons. Asahi can’t hold Noya up any longer as his body is wracked by laughter. He sinks to the floor, hugging his guffawing libero close to his chest. They soon end up in a tangled pile on the cold floor. 

It’s not until many minutes later they’re able to shape up and get the hot water started. By then they’re cold, sweaty, achy and dirty. Asahi doesn’t really care. It’s still perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For convenience, Asahi has his own bathroom! How fortunate! Also his parents are away a lot. I'm shameless.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter! It was fun to write, of course it went dirtier than what it should have. 
> 
> I have about five more chapters planned, but wouldn't mind making it longer. But I'll need your help. What would you like to read about? Not only kinks but also storywise - do you have any ideas?
> 
> As always, thank you so much and I love you all. Stay safe and I'll see you in about a week!


	7. Different kinds of hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time again! I'm back with another chapter of filth. I'm amazed by myself - I roughly pump out about 3-4 thousand words of porn every week. That's crazy. 
> 
> But what can I do, when all of you are lovely and wonderful and want more asanoya! Seriously guys, you spoil me. Please continue, I love it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Noya kicks at the ground, sending pebbles flying. He’s standing outside Asahi’s house, having just knocked on the door. He hoists his bag up on his shoulder and grunts. Today hasn’t been a very good day.

He’s been practicing setting all afternoon and he just can’t get it right. His form is terrible and he doesn’t know how to fix it. It’s frustrating and irritating as fuck.

Asahi opens the door and blinks down at him in confusion before smiling widely. ”Oh! I didn’t think you’d be here this soon, I haven’t started dinner yet.”

The older boy looks so happy to see him and Noya’s mind short circuits. He throws his arms around Asahi’s neck and rises on his tiptoes to kiss him hard. They’re still out in the open but Noya couldn’t care less.

Asahi though, is another story. He lets out a squeak and wraps one arm around Noya, pulling him in quickly before slamming the door shut.

Pressing himself closer to the spiker, Noya puts all his frustration into the kiss, taking it out on his partner’s lips. It’s not before Asahi puts both hands on his shoulders and pushes him off and down that he stops.

”I’m glad my parents aren’t home…” Asahi mutters, blushing and pulling a stray lock behind his ear. 

Noya pouts. 

”What’s going on?” His taller boyfriend asks, frowning down at him.

Damn Asahi for being so perceptive all the fucking time. Noya sighs and drops his bag on the floor in the middle of the Azumane household’s hall.

”Oh nothing special. Just you know me being shit at setting. And me being roughly the same height as one of Santa’s fucking elves. The usual.”

Asahi frowns deeper and places a comforting hand on Noya’s shoulder. ”Noya you’re being too hard on yourself. It will take time to learn. You’re an amazing player and…”

”No don’t,” Noya growls, irritated. ”I don’t want to hear how good I am or any kind stuff right now.” 

The other boy looks a bit hurt but nods and starts pulling his hand away.

”I’m sorry Asahi, I know I’m being a complete asshole.” Noya grimaces and grabs Asahi’s hand in his. 

Asahi smiles briefly and shakes his head. ”It’s okay. Everyone has those kind of days.” He gestures towards the kitchen with his free hand. ”So you want food or something?”

”Nah,” the libero mutters, eyes trailing up Asahi’s body slowly, zooming in on the tanned skin peeking out from under his collar. ”I want a distraction.” He pushes up on his toes again, pressing a kiss to the skin of Asahi’s throat. ”I want you.”

”O..Oh,” Asahi stutters and Noya smirks. It doesn’t matter how often they have sex, his boyfriend always reacts like this when he’s caught of guard. 

He presses his teeth lightly against Asahi’s collarbone and can feel the other’s hand come up to tug on his hair. ”Yeah,” he rasps, hand letting go of the ace’s to dive beneath his shirt, caressing smooth skin and defined muscles. ”I want to finger you real nice and slow and make you moan for me. And then fuck you.”

Asahi lets out a whine and pulls back, chestnut brown eyes darkening to a sinful colour. ”God Noya you can’t just say that out here like that!”

”Alright. Let’s move to the bedroom then.” Noya grins, kicking off his shoes.

Ten minutes later Noya’s got Asahi on his back on the bed, naked with his hair spread out over the pillows. Noya licks his lips and parts his boyfriend’s thighs. His skin is so tan. Even when he hasn’t been out in the sun the Asahi’s skin has this natural tan luster. It’s damn appealing.

Wasting no time, the libero grabs a pillow and pushes it beneath his boyfriend’s ass, before lubing up his fingers and pushing them between Asahi’s buttocks. 

The ace twitches and squeaks and Noya puts his dry hand on his stomach, steadying him as he slowly works his first finger inside. Asahi scrunches his brows slightly but closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath.

”Good,” Noya mutters, eyes trained on Asahi’s face as he carefully thrusts his finger in and out, letting it drag along the tight walls in search for his prostate.

He finds the bump and strokes it firmly, making Asahi shift his hips and groan weakly. Noya brushes over his abdominals, running his nails over the trail of hair leading down from his navel. He circles his index finger over the wrinkled muscle before pressing the second digit inside.

”Uuh mm,” Asahi winces and Noya leans forward to rub his cheek against his lover’s hard erection. He breathes hotly over the shaft and pushes his finger all the way inside and the spiker whines.

Noya gives the head of his cock a small kiss and starts scissoring his fingers, stretching Asahi out. ”You’re so damn sexy like this you have no idea,” he says hoarsely, trailing kisses up Asahi’s pelvic to his flat stomach. ”Squirming and making those cute sounds…”

Asahi moans louder and arches up against him, making Noya grin. The other boy has always loved to be praised and complimented, even if it’s hard for the self conscious ace to accept the words.

”Beautiful,” he purrs into Asahi’s skin and pumps his fingers faster. Eager, wanting to wreck his boyfriend further, he pushes a third finger inside, letting his tongue trail lightly up his shaft as he does.

”AH Noya… uh please,” Asahi looks down at the libero with pleading eyes. He reaches his hands down and puts them on top of Noya’s head, messing up his hairstyle.

Noya grunts and gives the tip of his cock a firm suck, fucking his boyfriend with his fingers steadily. Asahi’s getting better at relaxing and it’s turning Noya on badly. ”You’re doing so well, so good and open and letting me in.”

Asahi groans and fists his fingers in Noya’s hair. ”Do uuh you h..have to say things like that…”

Noya curls his fingers into his prostate and smirks when the other throws his head back, gasping. 

”Why not?” he hums, massaging the gland relentlessly, ”you like it…”

His own cock is straining against his shorts and he groans, resting his face against Asahi’s stomach as he continues to thrust and curl inside of him. He want to fuck Asahi now. But…

”I wonder if you can take a fourth one…” He mutters, voice raspy. Asahi doesn’t seem to be hearing him, whining loudly and basically pressing Noya’s face into his abs. Noya bites down on Asahi’s stomach and carefully slips the tip of his pinky inside the stretched opening.

Asahi cries out loudly and Noya suddenly feels wet spurts against his t-shirt. He stops his movements and sits up, looking at Asahi with wide surprised eyes. ”You… uh..”

The ace has both hands in front of his face, cheeks blazing. ”…I didn’t mean to,” 

Noya looks down at the mess on his shirt and start laughing. ”Well that was unexpected!”

”Please don’t laugh,” Asahi groans, peeking up from beneath his fingers at Noya. He sees his dirty shirt and chokes. ”Oh my god I’m sorry!”

Noya just laughs harder and waves him off. He grabs the shirt with his free hand and pulls it over his head with a flourish, making Asahi blush harder.

”Huh,” Noya licks his lips and gives a weak shove with his fingers. ”You’re really starting to like getting fingered.” He beams at Asahi and nudges into him again making the other moan.

”D..didn’t you want to um do me..” Asahi mutters quietly, not meeting Noya’s eyes. 

”Yeah, but I’ll go off like in two seconds and I don’t want that.” Noya gives himself a rub through his shorts and frowns.

Asahi smiles and rises up slightly, supporting himself on one hand. His other cup Noya’s jaw before sliding down his neck to rest on the libero’s bare shoulder. ”I’ve already come once, it’s only fair if you get to as well, before we continue.”

”True!” Noya intertwines his fingers with Asahi’s and smirks heatedly. ”You can blow me. But first,” he spreads his fingers carefully, taking a shuddery breath when Asahi’s hand tightens like a vice on his shoulder. ”I’d like to try that plug we ordered.” He licks his lips and rubs one knuckle over Asahi’s prostate. ”Don’t want this thorough stretching to go to waste and all…”

The ace trembles and puts his palm over Noya’s chest. ”Th..the plug? In me?”

Noya captures his hand with his own and kisses it. ”If you want. But yeah,” he groans, pushing Asahi back down on the mattress, ”I’d love that.”

”Okay… We can try it.” Asahi looks a bit nervous but still sends Noya a shaky smile.

Cheering inwardly Noya carefully pulls out his fingers and crawls to the side of the bed to grab the bag. He quickly finds the butt plug and pulls it out, excited. It’s one of those glittery purple plastic ones. It’s not very thick, the widest part being about as wide as three of Noya’s fingers.

He gets back to Asahi’s side and pours lube all over the toy, stroking up and down the sides to spread it out carefully.

”Oh.. I forgot it’s that big…” Asahi mutters, biting at the nail of his thumb.

Noya chuckles and spreads his ace’s legs apart again. ”It’s not that bad. My four fingers were more of a stretch than this will be.” He kisses Asahi’s knee and puts the rounded head of the plug at his boyfriend’s opening. ”Relax for me babe,” he breathes and applies pressure until the tip pops inside.

Asahi swallows deeply and does his best to relax, head resting heavily on his pillow. He is still stretched open after Noya’s fingering and the libero can push most of the toy inside without much trouble.

He watches the smooth plastic get sucked inside Asahi’s ass and growls, clenching his own thighs tight together. When he arrives at the widest part just before the flat end he pauses and looks up.

His tanned, beautiful boyfriend is squirming on the sheets, panting and fisting his hands in the sheets. ”Aaah is it all…?” 

”Just a bit more,” Noya murmurs, rubbing comforting circles into the paler skin of the inside of Asahi’s thigh. He slowly presses the last bit in and Asahi whines at the stretch. ”Doing so good Asahi, you’re amazing.”

The toy finally bottoms out and only the flared handle stick out from between Asahi’s buttocks. Noya moans at the sight and sits back on his heels, admiring the full picture of his lover. 

The ace has hardened again and Noya can’t help but reach over and give his shaft a slow stroke. 

”Aah don’t, fuck Noya, feels too good,” Asahi gasps, face flushed.

Noya can’t take this, he’s ready to blow without any stimulation. Submitting Asahi to a moaning wreck seem to have that effect on him. 

”Fair enough,” he grunts and pulls away. ”It’s my turn.”

He climbs off the bed and quickly strips off his pants and underwear. ”I want you on the floor.” He continues, voice rough, leveling heady eyes on Asahi.

Nodding breathlessly, Asahi sits up and crawls off the bed. He sinks to his knees in front of Noya and whimpers when the toy shifts inside him.

”Does it feel good?” Noya purrs and pulls at Asahi’s long tresses lightly.

”Mmh it does,” Asahi groans and raises shaky hands for Noya’s hips.

The younger male clucks his tongue and shakes his head, taking a step back. ”I don’t want you to use your hands. Keep them on your knees.”

Asahi groans in complaint, looking up at Noya with large brown eyes. They stare at each other for a couple of seconds before he puffs out a breath and places one hand on each knee.

”Good.” Noya smirks, grabbing his cock with one hand and stepping forward again, rubbing the head of his shaft against Asahi’s bottom lip. He leaves a smear of precum on the skin and Asahi licks it off immediately, gazing up at him with heavy eye-lids. 

”Shit…” Noya groans and pushes between Asahi’s lips. The heat and wetness feels fantastic and he can’t help but to buck into his boyfriend’s mouth.

Asahi sucks at him slowly, running his tongue first over the head and then along the underside. Noya buries both hands deep in Asahi’s hair and starts to thrust his cock into his mouth.

The kneeling boy moans and sucks harder. He closes his eyes and relaxes his throat, letting Noya thrust freely.

Asahi is so good at this. He can deep throat and Noya would be lying if he said that he wasn’t jealous. He’s not nearly as good at it as Asahi, and always chokes unattractively when he tries swallowing all of Asahi’s length. Okay well… Asahi is perhaps a bit bigger.. but Noya isn’t that small in that area either! 

Panting heavily, Noya cups Asahi’s jaw and thrusts roughly, seeking his release. The spiker hums around him and swallows tightly around Noya’s pumping shaft. His mouth is split wide and a trail of drool is making it’s way down his chin.

”Aasahi fuck…” Noya groans, fisting his hands in his lover’s hair again and slamming his hips forward, pressing Asahi’s face flush with his pelvic.

Gazing up at Noya through dark eye-lashes Asahi sucks hard and swallows rhythmically around him. It’s more than enough. Noya throws his head back and comes hard, biting his lip to muffle his moan.

Asahi keeps his lips around him and carefully swallows everything. Then he pulls back and rests his head on Noya’s hip. His cock is straining between his legs but he’s still obediently keeping his hands on his knees.

”God you’re too good at this,” Noya sighs, stroking his hands down Asahi’s head and kneading his muscular shoulders.

”Please Noya…” Asahi grunts, shifting on the spot. 

Noya smiles sharply and presses his nails into Asahi’s skin. ”Mm? Does the plug feel that nice…” He teases, lifting one foot to nudge his boyfriend’s crotch.

Asahi whines and thrusts up against him.

”Ahaha you’re shameless, you must be really horny…” Noya purrs, caressing stubbled cheeks and pouty lips. ”Well go on. Make me hard again and I’ll fuck you.”

There’s a sudden glint in Asahi’s eyes that makes Noya a bit nervous. For some reason he suspects Asahi is thinking of the things he wants to do to Noya when they switch next time. 

But for now the ace just leans in and places kisses up the inside of Noya’s thigh. He suck one of Noya’s testicles into his mouth and the libero tenses up, gasping. Asahi is careful though, licking and sucking carefully. Then he lets go off Noya’s ball and instead flicks his tongue over the tip of his spent cock.

He slips the head back in between his lips and teases the slit with teeth and tongue. Noya shivers and bites his lip. He is sensitive and when Asahi sucks hard around him it almost hurts. It’s fine though, Noya’s not exactly adverse to pain. 

Asahi continues the slow stimulation, running his tongue down Noya’s shaft or rubbing it teasingly into his slit. Soon Noya’s panting as he rolls his hips eagerly. He is hard again.

”Wait,” he grunts, pushing at Asahi’s shoulders. When the other boy pulls away he takes a deep breath and gestures up at the bed. ”Up there, on your hands and knees.”

The taller boy quickly obeys, climbing up on the bed and positioning himself on all fours. He looks back at Noya over his shoulders, face flushed and eager.

Noya groans at the sight and gets up on his knees behind Asahi. He places his hand on the hilt of the plug and smirks when Asahi squirms. ”You’re so eager aren’t you?” He teases, pulling slightly at the plug and slowly turning it around within his lovers ass. ”Maybe I should make you come like this again.”

”Aaah ghnn noo,” Asahi whines, head falling forward, dark hair falling over his shoulders and obscuring his face. ”Please do it.”

”Do what…?” Noya grins, grinding his erection into Asahi’s hip and putting more pressure on the sex toy.

He can’t see his ace’s face but still knows that it’s bright pink. ”F…fuck me,” Asahi whimpers.

Licking his lips Noya nods and starts pulling the plug out. ”Fuck yes, I’m gonna.” He carefully works the plug past its widest point, stroking Asahi’s thigh soothingly. ”Gorgeous…”

”Uuh please…” The spiker moans again, letting out a choked gasp when Noya pulls the toy out all the way. 

Noya throws the purple toy onto the bed and reaches for the lube, his other hand palming his aching shaft. ”Do you want more prep or can I go ahead?” He rasps, spreading lube over his cock and shivering at the feeling.

”I’m good,” Asahi mutters embarrassedly, ”Want you inside me…”

”Fuck Asahi,” Noya bites his lip, cock aching at his boyfriend’s desperate tone. He pours some more lube on his fingers and quickly pushes two inside Asahi again, slicking him up.

The older boy grunts and spreads his legs wider, hips pushing back towards Noya’s hand. He’s so impatient and Noya swallows a groan.

He pulls his fingers out and moves closer, pressing his hips up against Asahi’s backside, cock resting against his crack. 

Cock in one hand, he clutches Asahi’s hip with the other and presses his length inside the stretched opening as slowly as he can manage. 

”Holy shit,” he hisses, pushing all the way in. He’s dizzy with lust even though he just came. 

Asahi makes a broken low noise, hands fisting the sheet. He’s tight, so tight around Noya, but still rolls his hips slightly, shifting him further inside.

Noya growls and grinds deeply into him, making Asahi sputter. ”Oh god, oh god move please,”

There’s something intoxicating about seeing his boyfriend like this, Noya thinks as he pulls out, hands tight on Asahi’s hips. 

The tall, mature- and rough-looking ace that so many respect and fear, on all fours, flushed and moaning for him. Noya loves the power-rush it gives him. He thrusts inside again with a quick jolt and starts a fast, rough tempo. He never was good at slow and teasing anyway.

”Naah Noya uuh,” Asahi gasps, moving back into his thrusts blindly. Noya angles his hips, gives a hard thrust and the ace throws his head back, mouth hanging open and moans loudly.

”There huh,” Noya pants, and pounds into the spot again. The spiker chokes on his moans and almost tears the sheet in his grip. His ass clenches violently around Noya and he groans.”Ugh hell babe, you’re so damn tight…”

He keeps one hand on Asahi’s hip, fingers pressing marks into the tanned skin. The other he lifts to tangle in his lover’s long hair. He shoves forward and pulls hard at Asahi’s hair at the same time, making him arch back with a cry.

”Fuckin’ sexy damn you like this so much,” Noya grunts while continuing to fuck into his lover. He tugs at the long silky strands with every push of his hips and Asahi’s neck is straining against his grip.

Asahi still weakly thrusts back against him, sobbing out as Noya’s pace gets harder and faster. 

”Come,” Noya orders, voice hoarse. He lets go off Asahi’s hair and reaches under him to grab his cock, pumping it roughly in time with his thrusts.

Head falling down again Asahi jerkily pushes his hips forward into Noya’s hand and then back on his cock. His moans rise in volume until his voice breaks and he tightens like a vice around Noya, cum spurting out in his hand.

Watching his beautiful greek god of a boyfriend shake and whimper beneath him sets Noya off. He grabs Asahi’s sides with both hands and drops his head onto his sweaty back. He muffles his groans into Asahi’s skin as he pistons his hips desperately until his own orgasm hits him like a freight train.

Shaking all over with the force of it, Noya gasps against Asahi’s back and slows down the thrusting of his hips until he’s completely spent.

Asahi’s arms and knees gives out and they both drop down onto the mattress. Noya yelps and sits back, looking at his collapsed boyfriend.   
 ”Asahi,” he nudges his shoulder, ”Are you alright?”

”Mmf,” the other boy grunts, large body sprawled out and exhausted. ”Good. Tired. Hungry…”

Noya laughs heartily and slaps Asahi on the back. ”Oh right you were about to make dinner!” He’s feeling relaxed and in a much better mood. He’s feeling refreshed actually. ”Thank you Asahi, that was awesome. You’re great,” he hums and pulls Asahi’s hair back carefully, stroking his fingers through the locks. ”Do you need anything?”

”Food…”

”Aahahah alright! You rest and take a bath and I’ll take care of the food.” He climbs off the bed and walks into the bathroom, leaving Asahi in a satisfied but hungry pile of limbs on the bed.

He quickly wipes off his crotch and then washes his face and under his arms. Before leaving the bathroom he starts the tap over the tub, turning it to that crazy almost scalding temperature Asahi likes.

”You killed meee,” Asahi whines into his pillow when Noya emerges from the bathroom. ”I’m in heaven. On a fluffy cloud. But food.”

”Yeah yeah Romeo,” Noya snorts, pulling his underwear and pants back on. ”I’m on it.” He finds Asahi’s shirt on the floor and pulls it on. ”And sorry to burst your bubble but we’re probably going to hell and not heaven. Because. You know. BDSM.”

There’s a sad howl from the bed and Noya laughs. ”Oh and you should go take that bath.”

”Mm soon.”

”Yeah soon soon. I started the water. If you don’t go soon you’ll get flooded.”

Asahi makes a distressed sound and clumsily rolls over, glaring at him with a betrayed look in his face. 

”Love you!” Noya smirks and heads out to get dinner started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Asahi... He was just chilling, minding his own business and then Noya happened. Again.
> 
> So I hope you liked this chapter, next week we'll have angst and tears so get ready.
> 
> Thank you so much all of you, you're great <3
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this and I'll be back in about a week!


	8. And then they went too far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with more dirt for you all!
> 
> Although, this time it's angst-stained dirt. This chapter might be a bit upsetting (or not, you'll probably just say it's cute and think I'm silly again. Ah well at least I tried haha). There will be use of safe-words, some arguing and a lot of emotions.
> 
> So buckle up and enjoy (if you can) the ride!
> 
> (also my supercute precious new icon is made by my friend and partner in crime Boniebelle - go check her out on tumblr if you're into BDSM Asanoya)

Noya grinds down on Asahi and smirks when his boyfriend moans and turns his face into the pillow. 

The ace is on his back, arms tied above his head and with Noya perched on his cock. This is sort of maybe payback for that time Asahi made him ride him tied and blindfolded. Usually Noya is great at riding, like really. He’s reminding Asahi of that right now.

”Aah Noya please,” Asahi looks up at him, chest rising and lowering with his rough breathing. 

The libero smiles innocently and rolls his hips teasingly on top of Asahi. ”Sorry what? What do you want love?” He runs his hands up Asahi’s chest and thumbs his nipples while doing tiny slight movements with his hips.

Asahi grunts and bucks upwards making Noya gasp. His lover’s thick cock feels heavenly inside him, stretching him perfectly. ”Please move,” Asahi whines, arms bulging where he’s pulling at the rope.

Noya steadies himself, hands on his boyfriend’s twitching abs, and starts riding him for real, lifting and lowering his hips hips smoothly, fucking himself on Asahi’s cock eagerly.

The taller brunet’s head falls back and he groans. He looks so lovely like this, Noya can never get enough. Stretched out with his arms above his head. Skin sweaty and tan. Eyes closed and mouth slightly open as he pants.

Damn. Noya wants to eternalize this image of his boyfriend, so he can look at it whenever he wants. 

Noya is suddenly struck by a great idea and his eyes widen drastically. Continuing riding Asahi, albeit a bit slower, he reaches over to his discarded pants and grabs his phone. He somehow manages to snatch the device without falling over.

Asahi is still relaxing back into the mattress, eyes closed and hips working in tandem with Noya’s. Sticking his tongue out, concentrating, Noya snaps a picture of Asahi, from his stomach and up. 

He’s just about to check out the photo when Asahi opens his eyes. The older boy’s expression goes from pleasantly dazed to panicked in half a second. 

”D..did you just take a photo?!” He stutters, face pale and body freezing.

Confused over this reaction Noya nods slowly.

Asahi pulls violently on the rope, eyebrows lowering. ”Shit why… Stop Noya, wait. Red.” He hisses, looking up at Noya with dark eyes.

”What?!” Noya stops the rolling of his hips and sits awkwardly astride his boyfriend’s hips, confused and stressed out. Holy shit Asahi just used their safe word. ”Are you ok? Did I hu…”

”Noya what the hell you can’t just take a photo of me like this!” Asahi is really angry, Noya hasn’t seen him this bad since the Dateko fiasco.

”Oh… alright. But why not?” Noya frowns, clutching the phone to his chest. ”You looked really hot I just wanted a memory of it.”

The ace snarls, mouth set in a stern line. ”I don’t care what you wanted you can’t do things like that without asking, it’s disrespectful!”

”Fine, god I’m sorry!” Noya snaps back, getting defensive. He doesn’t understand why Asahi’s getting mad like this. ”It was just a picture!”

”It’s just a picture that you could send to Tanaka or to my mother or to anyone else. It’s a picture you could put on the internet if you were angry with me.”

”I would never do that!”

”That’s not the point!” Asahi roars back. ”I don’t want there to be photos of me that have the potential to ruin my entire life and future. Delete it.”

Noya glares at him and deletes the photo. ”It wouldn’t destroy your life Asahi it was only from your waist up”. He doesn’t understand why this is freaking Asahi out so much. He would never give that photo to anyone else. Doesn’t Asahi trust him at all?

”Did you delete it?” Asahi asks urgently. ”Let me see.”

Noya shoves the phone into his face, showing his latest taken picture, Tanaka eating a melon bread. ”It’s gone. Alright?”

”No it’s not _alright_.” Asahi growls, eyes piercing. ”I don’t want you to do that again.”

”I won’t.” Noya mutters, throwing his phone to the side, feeling extremely awkward.

Asahi takes a deep breath and glares up at his tied hands. ”I can’t believe you would do that.” He shakes his head. ”Untie me.”

”I said I’m sorry!” Noya climbs off Asahi’s lap and starts undoing the knots. His ass clenches around the sudden emptiness and he bites his lip. This is stupid and awkward and everything totally blew up in his face.

He frees Asahi and the spiker sits up, rubbing his arms. His cock is still hard, Noya sees when he glances down.

”Damn it,” Asahi snarls, twisting his hands in his hair frustratedly. Noya doesn’t know what to say.

”I’m still horny,” Asahi mutters and sighs. ”You too right?”

Noya nods, ”Yeah.”

The ace turns towards him and meets Noya’s eyes with his dark ones. His brows are furrowed and his jaw set. He’s still pissed. ”We can continue, if you want. But,” he warns, voice low. ”I’m taking over. And I’m still not in a very good mood.”

Shivers goes down Noya’s spine. Angry Asahi is sexy as fuck. ”Yeah it’s fine. You can take it out on me.”

”Hah yes you want that. Of course.” Asahi sneers. ”Maybe I actually can satisfy you for once.”

Noya swallows, not sure if he’s supposed to be turned on, irritated or upset. ”I have no damn clue why you’re saying this shit all of a sudden but you always satisfy me Asahi.”

”Ah. Fine then. Get up on your knees and face the headboard.” 

Asahi’s commanding tone sends sparks of fire through Noya and he quickly takes the position. He licks his lips and glances hopefully at Asahi over his shoulder. Maybe he’ll fuck him after all.

Asahi irritatedly brushes his hair out of his face, before tugging the hair tie off his wrist and pulling his hair up in a messy ponytail. ”Hold onto the headboard, face forward.” he tells Noya, reaching for the lube from where Noya had dropped it on the bed earlier.

Noya’s hands are trembling a bit as he places them on the headboard and holds on tight. This Asahi is different. He’s ordered Noya around before sure, but its usually with a hint of humour or at least warmth. Now he’s frustrated and angry. It’s kind of sexy-scary. Noya’s heart is beating quickly with excitement.

He jumps, nerves on edge, when Asahi places his hands on his thighs. He starts spreading them thinking that is what his lover wants but Asahi snorts and instead pushes them together. 

”Wha..” He starts but the ace slaps him on his thigh and mutters ”hush”.

Noya bites his lip, confused. 

Then, Asahi grabs his hips and thrusts forward, cock shoving in between Noya’s inner thighs. Noya gasps and squirms slightly. The sensation is not entirely pleasant, the friction between Asahi’s cock and his sensitive skin a bit too intense. 

”No good huh… As I thought,” Asahi mutters before pulling away. Soon he’s back, pressing a generously lubed hand between Noya’s legs and stroking up and down and around.

Scrunching his nose at the cold lube on his inner thighs Noya glances back again, frowning. ”Asahi what are you doing?”

”I said face forward,” the ace growls and pinches the skin of Noya’s thigh. 

Whimpering Noya obeys, but he asks a second time. ”Aren’t you going to fuck me, you’re putting the lube at the wrong place.”

”I’m not going to fuck you. That’s what you want and I don’t think you deserve that after what you did.” He removes his hand and takes hold of Noya’s hips again, pulling him back a bit. ”I want to try something else.”

Noya doesn’t have a chance to retaliate before Asahi thrusts his cock in between his legs again. This time it’s better, the lube making it smooth. It feels a bit odd though but Asahi seems to like it, breathing heavily into Noya’s ear.

Asahi holds him tight and starts pumping his hips back and forth, creating a steady rhythm. 

”Tighter,” he mumbles and uses one hand to move Noya’s legs closer together. He groans when he pushes in again, one hand sliding up to rest on Noya’s stomach.

Noya is shook back and forth with the thrusts and grips hard at the headboard to steady himself. He understands that this feels good for Asahi but it doesn’t feel that special to him. Sure, his inner thighs are sensitive and he likes getting touched there but it’s not as good as having Asahi inside of him.

He looks back at Asahi. The ace’s eyes are closed and he’s panting as he thrusts. Noya furrows his brow. ”Hey Asahi,” he complains, ”can’t you fuck me instead?”

Asahi makes a frustrated raspy noise and opens his eyes. ”How many times have I told you to face forward? Why aren’t you listening to me?”

”Because you’re obviously feeling good but you’re not doing anything for me!”

”You’re so fucking demanding.” Asahi lets the hand on Noya’s stomach trail down to grip his cock firmly. He continues fucking his thighs but strokes Noya’s cock at the same time and the libero makes a pleased sound and turns his head back. 

”So, better?” The spiker growls, before biting down on Noya’s neck. He pushes his teeth down hard and Noya gasps, eyes wide.

Asahi pumps him roughly and angles his hips up, making his cock rub along the lower part of Noya’s ass crack before it disappears between his thighs. ”You’re so much damn work, you know that?” He mutters, lips brushing the bruised skin of Noya’s neck. ”You wreak total havoc of my life, messing it all up. Do you know my school work’s been a mess lately? That test I had in the beginning when we started this, I just barely passed it because I was so stressed about this.”

The hand around his cock tightens and Noya bites his lip. He’s starting to get really irritated at Asahi, why is he bringing this up now? It’s not his fault Asahi’s school-work is suffering.

”Well you’re not going to university anyway, what does it matter,” he snarls back between pants and then immediately freezes up and feels Asahi do the same. Oh. 

They’re stuck in an awkward silence for awhile, Asahi’s cock still pressed between Noya’s thighs.

”Sor..” Noya starts but then Asahi’s hands come down on his thigh, smacking the skin hard. He jumps, breath catching in his throat. 

Asahi squeezes his cock harshly and Noya yelps, and then moans as the ace strokes him roughly. The pain and the tense atmosphere is turning him on as fuck. Angry sex is something new for them and he just wishes Asahi would fuck him already.

”It’s like you’re trying to piss me off tonight,” his lover’s deep voice is low and irritated. He continues to roll his hips against Noya’s while tugging at his cock. ”Everyone thinks it’s me. Suga, Daichi, Tanaka. They all threaten me and assume I’m the bad guy.” He runs his nail over the slit of Noya’s cock and the libero shivers. ”No one’s ever warned you to take care of me, have they?”

”Naah.. N..no,” Noya gasps, thrusting into Asahi’s hand, feeling the burn of his cock on his ass and between his thighs. ”Asahi fuck me, I want youuuh,”

There’s a growl in his ear and then Asahi’s hand come down over his mouth. ”Quiet.” He says, breathing heavily. ”I want you to be quiet.” 

Noya pants hotly against Asahi’s hand and groans as his lover rubs his thumb roughly over his tip, hips pounding against him. This is hot. Fucking hot. Angry Asahi is hot. 

Still, he can’t escape the cold achy feeling in his stomach. The clammy stress of having someone you care about being upset with you.

”Fuck Noya,” Asahi groans, voice hoarse. ”Why is this making me so damn horny I don’t get it. Why do you do this to me?” He shifts back a bit and grinds his cock into Noya’s ass, brushing up on his hole.

Moans muffled, Noya removes one hand from the headboard and clutches Asahi’s forearm tightly.

Asahi lets out a breathy dark laugh and reaches down to roll Noya’s balls in his palm, rubbing the head of his cock over Noya’s opening. ”You’re so hungry for my cock aren’t you,” 

Noya nods wildly and whines in disappointment when Asahi moves down to thrust in between his thighs again. 

”Mm you’re not getting it,” Asahi grunts, voice strained. ”You took a picture of me.” 

”Mmh Ffsoy,” Noya tries but Asahi just pumps his cock harder and fucks his thighs in a rough jerky rhythm. 

Asahi is getting close, his breath’s grown ragged and he’s pushed up against Noya’s back, powerful thrusts making Noya almost fall forward despite his grip on the headboard. ”Maybe you did it on purpose to make me angry, you like rough sex like this don’t you,” Asahi rasps, letting go off Noya’s cock and putting it over his solar plexus instead, pulling him back against his chest at every thrust.

Shaking his head violently, Noya growls against Asahi’s hand. He understands that he really freaked Asahi out by taking that photo, even if he doesn’t get exactly why. And yeah he does like it rough, more rough than Asahi’s usually willing to give him but he’d never make Asahi feel bad on purpose. 

”Uuh fuck Noya,” Asahi moans into his hair, cock a blur between Noya’s thighs. He thrusts up and Noya whimpers as he brushes against his balls. Asahi finally lets go off his mouth and hooks his other arm around Noya’s chest, hugging him close as he gasps and comes hard.

The cum runs down Noya’s legs and mixes with the lube as he trembles in Asahi’s hold. He feels _used_ and is painfully hard. He’s fantasized about this kind of situation a lot but he never thought Asahi would actually do it. 

The ace gives a tired, satisfied sigh and pulls away. ”That was really good…”

Noya is happy he thinks so but he still hasn’t come. He twists his torso around and glances at Asahi. The spiker is leaning back on his hands, breathing deeply and looking dazed.

”I haven’t come yet,” Noya mutters, meeting Asahi’s eyes when the other boy looks up.

”Mm guess you should do something about that then,” Asahi answers, stretching his arms out and groaning.

Noya stares at him for a second. Is he still mad? Really? The sick clammy feeling in his stomach bubbles up again and he swallows heavily. Trying to push the anxious feeling away for now he sits down on his knees and reaches down to grab his erection. 

”Aah no,” the ace purrs, moving closer to him and pulling his arm away. ”You wanted to get fucked right?” He grabs Noya’s shoulders and tugs him around before pushing him down on his back.

Eyes widening hopefully Noya looks up at Asahi and spreads his legs.

But Asahi just shakes his head and moves back a bit. ”Finger yourself.” He crosses his legs beneath himself and watches Noya, eyes still missing their usual warmth. ”And be quiet about it.”

The cold stress spreads up to Noya’s chest and he averts his eyes from Asahi, coating his fingers in the mess still between his thighs. If he just does this, making Asahi happy and finally getting to come, then they can sort this out. He impatiently pushes two fingers inside his ass and seeks out his prostate.

He rubs the gland and bites his lip to stop himself from moaning. He’s been on edge for a long time and is really desperate. 

Still, it doesn’t feel as good as usual, even when he roughly stimulates his prostate. He turns his face into the mattress and closes his eyes. 

This is good. It’s hot. What’s wrong with him, he usually loves when Asahi bosses him around like this. But, a quiet voice reminds him, usually Asahi isn’t angry. Usually it is a game, a play of power between the two of them. This feels too real. 

Noya feels his eyes burn even as his fingers pump insistently within him. How could he have been so stupid? He did something that Asahi hated so much that he had to use their safe word. And then he didn’t even apologize properly. They’ve talked so much about the importance of boundaries and safe words. And Noya ruined it. As always he just did his own race, not thinking of Asahi’s feelings at all. The first tear slips down his cheek and he reaches an arm up to brush it away. Asahi has every right to be angry.

He can’t do this anymore. His fingers have stopped halfway in and he’s too upset to continue. ”Asahi,” he chokes, hiding his face in his arm. ”I’m sorry.”

Asahi hums and reaches a hand over to stroke Noya’s calf. ”I know babe.” He pauses. ”Are you crying? Ah god you really wanted me to fuck you that bad? I’m sorry but I can’t do that now.”

Noya grits his teeth and rubs at his eyes. Stupid Asahi. This isn’t about fucking.

”Okay I’ll help you,” Asahi pulls Noya’s fingers out and rolls him over onto his stomach. He grabs Noya’s wrists and pulls them behind him, holding them down with one hand over the small of his back. 

Noya holds his breath as he feels Asahi drag his fingers through the drying remains of his thigh fucking. Then Asahi’s fingers press inside him roughly and he gasps into the sheet. The ace pushes him into the bed with the hand over his wrists and fucks him hard with his digits.

The achy feeling has lessened somewhat, since Asahi seems to have calmed down but Noya is still a mess. He feels guilty and bad and just wants them to make up again. Tears continues to roll down his face to wet the sheet and he wants to come already so he can be done with it.

After a couple of more thrusts agains his prostate Noya reaches his orgasm and sobs into the bed as Asahi fucks him through it gently. And it does feel good, but it’s still somewhat lackluster and anticlimactic. 

Asahi groans, pulls his fingers out and lets go off Noya’s wrists. ”God you’re so hot.” The ace lets out a tired chuckle. ”Woah that was… different.”

He’s finally got his warm and caring boyfriend back but Noya’s too far gone to really register it. He pulls his hands up next to his head, clenching them to fists as he cries silently into the already soaked sheet.

”Noya?” Asahi asks nervously, scooting over to sit at the libero’s side. ”What…” He pauses and his voice goes tight with worry. ”Are you still crying?!”

Noya sniffles and nods. A tiny part of him is shocked, he never does this. Sobbing is Asahi’s area. But he just feels so small and stupid and terrible. He rubs his eyes again and looks up at Asahi.

”So when you cried earlier…” Asahi pales. ”Oh my god. I thought it was because you were frustrated and horny, you sometimes cry then.” He puts both hands in front of his face, shaking. ”Why didn’t you tell me to stop?! I… I did that when you were sad. Oh my god.”

Asahi’s going into full panic mood quickly, and Noya shakes his head and gingerly sits up, placing a clammy hand on Asahi’s knee to bring him out of it. ”No it’s fine. It’s not that,” He says hoarsely, eyes continuing to leak. ”I’m sorry Asahi, fuck I’m so sorry,” 

”For the photo thing? I know, I know. It’s okay Noya, really. I overreacted.”

”But you got so angry at me,” Noya whispers, tucking his feet under his butt. Ugh he’s got cum, sweat and lube everywhere. ”And I didn’t even apologize and I don’t understand why it made you so upset I didn’t mean to do something that would make you feel bad. I really didn’t!”

Asahi lets out a shaky breath and wraps his arms around the younger boy, pulling him into a tight hug. ”I know you didn’t do it on purpose love.” He buries his face into Noya’s hair and sighs. ”And I panicked. It was unnecessary to get that worked up. But I’m really not comfortable with that kind of thing. It’s too risky and it makes me anxious.”

”I would never show it to anyone else.” Noya mumbles into Asahi’s chest, shifting to climb into the other’s lap.

”Of course you wouldn’t. But what if your phone got stolen? And then suddenly my embarrassing nudes would be all over the internet. You never know.”

Noya sniffles again and curls into his boyfriend as Asahi’s arms tightens around his waist. ”Alright. Then what was that about your school and not satisfying me and being a bad guy?” He mutters, feeling exhausted to the bone. ”Am I really that much work?”

Asahi lets out a choked sob of his own. ”No. No you aren’t. I was just angry and for some reason chose that moment to vent all my worries and insecurities and take it out on you. Nothing is your fault. It’s mine.”

”Nuh uh,” Noya shakes his head. ”I started it. You had to use the safe word.”

”Yeah and instead of stopping and talking about it like I should have I got mad, slapped you, said mean things, came on you, didn’t let you come and then held you down and fingered you while you were crying.” His voice is quiet and broken. ”And I wonder why people think I am the bad guy. Why do you even put up with me.”

Noya kisses his chest and rubs his hands over Asahi’s back. ”Because I love you. And the things you did to me were really sexy. I liked it, I like you using me. But uh,” he mutters, frowning, ”I didn’t really like that you did it because you were angry.”

”I didn’t do it because I was angry.” Asahi groans frustratedly. ”I did it because I’m a sadistic perverted good-for-nothing creep who used my anger to punish you because I thought it was hot.” His cheeks are burning when Noya looks up at him with wide eyes. ”I wasn’t even that angry. Well at first but then I just went along with it because I was in the mood.”

”Oh.” Noya breathes, relieved. 

”I am so sorry.” Asahi murmurs into his hair. ”I went too far.”

Noya nods slowly, his own cheeks heating up as well. ”Uh well we both did. We both messed up. But,” he clears his throat, smiling up at Asahi. ”I don’t mind if you want to punish me… That would be… um nice.” He shivers, the idea of it sending butterflies off in his stomach.

”Really?” Asahi sounds half apprehensive half excited.

”Yes. I would like that. But just let me know before that it isn’t ”real”. That it’s just part of the sex and not something you do because you’re angry with me. If you’re angry with me I want you to talk to me, not fuck my thighs.”

Asahi whines and lowers his head to rest on Noya’s shoulder. ”I’m so sorry I’m such an idiot.”

Noya hums and pulls lightly at Asahi’s pony tail. ”Yeah I’m sorry I’m an idiot too.” He kisses Asahi’s temple and grins tiredly. ”What was that anyway. The thigh fucking thing?” 

”Uh,” Asahi’s blush deepens. ”Just something I wanted to try… I saw it in a movie.”

”…What kind of movie?”

There’s a muffled whimper against his neck.

”Asahi did you actually watch a porno?!”

”Don’t sound so shocked! I’m a teenage guy you know!”

”Huh. You don’t look like it…”

”Please don’t go Suga on me,” Asahi laughs weakly and sits up straighter, pulling Noya a bit closer.

Noya grins and pinches his hip lightly. He feels warm and content and is so relieved they’re back to usual. 

But this has been a rough night. He basically never cries in front of Asahi (okay maybe sometimes during intense sex but that doesn’t count) so for him to start bawling like tonight means he must must have felt really lousy. 

He doesn’t want to be stressed out when he’s doing this with Asahi. He enjoys to submit and to be controlled but he doesn’t want to have to be upset about it. Actually the main reason he likes Asahi taking charge, besides it being hot as fuck, is that it’s relaxing and makes him feel safe and so so good. And naturally, he wants Asahi to feel good without having panic attacks as well. He definitely doesn’t want a repeat of this disaster.

”Asahi I think we should wait a bit before doing BDSM again.”

Asahi stops his nuzzling into Noya’s hair and looks down at him, eyes wide. He bites his lip, furrowing his eyebrows in self-loathing. ”I ruined it for you.”

Noya rolls his eyes and places a finger on Asahi’s lips. ”Stop that. That’s not true.” He lets his fingers glide down Asahi’s jaw, scratching lightly at his stubble. ”I want to continue. I just think we should talk more first, so we don’t fuck up like this again.”

”Talk?” Asahi looks confused.

”Like boundaries.” Noya clarifies, cupping Asahi’s cheeks and tilting his head up to press a kiss on his boyfriend’s Adam’s apple. ”We have safe words and that’s good. But like we should know more about what the other want and don’t want to do. And discuss limits and stuff.”

The ace hums in agreement, hands wandering down Noya’s back. ”Yeah that’s true. We should have done that from the beginning.” He frowns and Noya sits up on his knees to press their lips together briefly.

”No point in crying about it now,” he smiles and kisses Asahi’s nose next. ”But yeah talk. You don’t want to do photos - that kind of thing.” He yawns and sinks down to press his face into Asahi’s chest again, arms looping loosely around his waist. ”Not right now though. Other time.”

Asahi yawns too and slowly sinks down on his back, pulling Noya with him. ”Mm other time.” He cards his hands through Noya’s messed up still somewhat gelled hair. ”Did you hate the thigh thing?” He asks, voice quiet and uncertain.

”Hey we said talk later,” Noya chuckles, tilting his head to peer up at Asahi. ”I didn’t hate it. It felt good. But please nap. Now.”

”Good idea,” the ace nods and wraps one arm around Noya’s shoulders. 

Noya closes his eyes and inhales deeply, trying to ignore the strong scent of sex and sweat. ”Then pizza,” he murmurs, pulling a leg up to curl over Asahi’s hip. ”And movie.”

”Bath.” Asahi grunts.

”And bath,” Noya agrees, feeling Asahi’s heartbeat against his cheek and letting the steady rhythm lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooo!
> 
> Yeah. Idiots. 
> 
> This chapter is basically a check-list of what NOT to do. If someone uses their safe word you don't question that or start arguing, you respect it and end the situation immediately. And punishing can be mighty fun, but only if both of you know what's happening. A sub is often in a quite emotional and vulnerable state, to pour real life complaints on them from nowhere isn't ideal. Also, switching dominant and submissive in the middle of an act can be tricky, in this chapter Noya wasn't really in a submissive mood and that led to quite a bit of irritation and frustration between the two of them. 
> 
> And I can't nag about this too much. Talk. Always talk. Communication and respect is everything. 
> 
> (just ranting about all this here to make sure you know I don't actually support the way they acted (both of them) in this chapter.)
> 
> I hope you still enjoyed this crazy chapter! I'll try to give you another (shorter, cuter) one before christmas eve, don't want to leave you with this train wreck over the holidays. After that I won't post more of this until after new year's eve. I need a bit of a break and time to study.
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me this far <3 You are amazing. As usual, kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	9. Kinky cupcakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening! (night/morning/day/whatever rolls your boat)
> 
> I'm back to hand out another short but sweet chapter before christmas. I know some of you got upset by the last chapter and I'm sorry about that - I was pretty upset too. But I think it's important to show that things easily can go wrong even if you love each other very much.
> 
> This chapter is much easier. But, a lot of kinks will be named. Even if the approach to some of these kinks may sound negative, it's not my intention to kink shame anybody. It's just what Asahi and Noya happens to think, in this moment. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

”Animal play.”

”What?!”

”It’s when the submissive part pretends to be an animal an…”

”I know what it is Noya, you just surprised me…” Asahi sighs, adding sugar to his bowl and reaching for the whisk. ”I don’t think I want to try that…” He frowns, starting to beat the mixture. ”What about you?”

”Hmm no…” Noya ponders, sitting crosslegged on a chair and scrolling through his phone. ”No that sounds weird.”

They’ve both been busy the last couple of days, volleyball and school taking up pretty much all of their time. It’s first now, on a lazy Saturday afternoon that they’ve managed to see each other in private. Unfortunately Asahi promised he’d make cupcakes for tomorrow’s neighbourhood market so he’s baking while Noya checks up on BDSM activities online.

”Nose torture.”

”No!” Asahi exclaims and rubs his nose with his free hand, frowning.

Noya grins and continues down the list. ”Mummifying.”

”What even… Are you making this up?” Asahi mutters, stopping his whisking, finally satisfied with the fluffiness of the mixture.

”Haha I swear I’m not. Ooh this sounds fun - water sports!” His eyebrows slowly rise as he reads on. ”Oh um. Never mind.”

”What?” Adding melted butter and milk to his bowl Asahi glances over at his somewhat sick-looking boyfriend.

The libero scratches his head, smiling wryly. ”It’s basically omorashi.”

”Ah.” Asahi deadpans, continuing to add the dry ingredients. ”Can you get me the lemon juice form the fridge?”

Noya jumps off his chair and heads over to the fridge as Asahi mixes his ingredients carefully. He shows up some seconds later at Asahi’s side, juice in hand. Asahi is not surprised to see that the younger boy’s managed to snatch a Gari Gari Kun from the freezer on his way.

”Thank you,” Asahi hums and receives the bottle from the other. Noya gives him a wink and jumps up to sit next to Asahi on the kitchen counter, quickly unwrapping his frozen treat.

”Hmm where was I…” He goes back to his phone, nibbling happily on the popsicle. ”Ah rimming.” He pauses and gives the ice cream a long suck. ”I want to do that to you.” 

Asahi chokes on his spit and almost pours the lemon juice outside of the bowl. ”Aah uuhm,” he mutters, cheeks heating up. ”I’m not sure if I want that… Maybe?” He pictures Noya licking him there _there_ and whimpers. 

”Alright,” Noya pouts. ”I won’t do anything like that without asking you first.”

Asahi walks over to the oven and starts pouring the mixture into the two dozens of forms.”And no photos…” 

”No photos!” Noya sucks languidly on the ice cream and kicks his legs absentmindedly. ”Dirty talk,” He reads on. ”Ah we already do that.”

Blushing, Asahi slowly fils up the forms. ”W..we do?”

”We do! Like when you sub you have a praise kink. You like me telling you how good and pretty you are.”

The fact that Noya can talk about their bedroom kinks as casually as about the weather is astounding. Asahi doesn’t even have the energy to blush anymore. ”I guess that’s true… What about you? What kind of dirty talk do you like?” He pours the last of the mixture into the last form and opens the oven.

”Uh…” Noya ponders, dragging his tongue up and down the popsicle. ”I don’t particularly want to be called a good boy like you… But I don’t know? I think you’re doing fine as you are.” He hums and takes a large chew of his treat. ”Although I wouldn’t mind you getting rougher…”

Frowning, Asahi pushes the tray of cup cakes into the oven before closing the door. ”Rougher how?”

”Like more mean. Maybe calling me bad stuff?”

”Uhu. Like slut?” Asahi tries the word on his tongue and grimaces. ”Sorry Noya… That might be beyond me for now.”

The libero scrunches his nose up and finishes his Garigari-kun. ”Yeah no… Maybe not. It doesn’t fit you.” He grins and shakes his head. ”Alright we’ll wait with mean dirty talk, for now. Next one’s… Humiliation.”

”I don’t want to do that.” Asahi shakes his head, grabbing ingredients for the frosting.

”Me neither. Ok that one was easy!” Noya pats Asahi on the butt with his foot. ”How long are they supposed to be in? And can I have one?!”

Asahi mixes sugar, vanilla and butter into the cream cheese and laughs. ”15 minutes. And yes one but _only_ one.”

”Yay! I love your muffins!”

”Cup cakes.”

”Yeah yeah whatever. Next one’s collaring.”

Pouring some of the lemon juice into the frosting and starting to mix it Asahi thinks this new one over. He has to admit there’s something appealing about picturing Noya with a collar. A black one… Kneeling on the floor. Like a proof he’s the only one who can tame his wild, strong boyfriend. Proof that Noya trusts him. He notices he’s stopped mixing and clears his throat awkwardly. ”Uuh what do you think?”

Noya glances at him, amused. ”What are you thinking about…” He teases and laughs when Asahi sputters and returns to his frosting. ”I’m not sure actually…” He bites his lip. ”I don’t think I want to wear a collar or put one on you right now. It’s a bit too serious… But, in the future, we can try.”

Asahi adds blue caramel colour to the mix, smiling secretly. _In the future._ Noya believes they have a future together. Not that he doesn’t, but it still feels great hearing Noya say it.

”Rape play.”

Asahi loses his smiles and turns to Noya, eyes wide. ”Is that an option?!”

”It is,” Noya nods and leans over to scoop up some frosting with his pinkie. ”Quite a lot of people have rape fantasies. It’s not that unusual.”

Asahi saves the frosting, putting it out of Noya’s reach and frowns. ”Do you have those kind of fantasies?”

”No. I don’t want to do rape play. Ever.” Noya shakes his head and Asahi feels relieved. ”Next one’s wax play.”

Asahi takes a peek at his cup cakes, cheeks flushed again. ”Mm I’ve heard about that. You drip melting wax on each other. Um I wouldn’t mind trying that.” He mumbles, rising up to search for sprinkles in the closest cupboard.

”Asahi!” Noya cheers from his perch on the counter. ”I’m so proud of you! You wanna do it to me or have it done to you?”

Finding the sprinkles and grabbing them, Asahi chews his lip thoughtfully. Would he be able to drip melting wax on Noya without freaking out? Probably not. ”Ah I’d want you to do it to me. If you’d like to.”

”Fuck yeah that’d be hot,” Noya groans. ”Ok good, that’s going onto our try-out list.” He scrolls on. ”Ice play.” 

Ice… The complete other direction of temperature play. Asahi places the sprinkles next to the frosting and turns to look at Noya.

His boyfriend is watching him questioningly, tilting his head slightly to the side. Asahi swallows. He pictures himself running an ice cube down Noya’s neck, making him arch and gasp. Huh. 

”Yeah let’s do that,” he murmurs, stepping in between Noya’s legs and placing his hands on either side of his hips. ”I want to tie you up and tease you with ice cubes…”

Noya leans back on his hands slightly and smirks at Asahi. ”Mm really?” He hums, eyes glittering.

”Really,” Asahi smiles and leans forward to nuzzle their noses together. ”Would you let me?”

”I would,” Noya purrs and sits up straighter to put both arms around Asahi’s neck. ”Good. Another thing to the try-out list.”

Asahi kisses his cheek. ”Mm and did you want to try the punish thing again too? If we make clear it’s just sex-related and not serious?”

Noya swallows heavily and nods. ”Yeah. Yeah we can do that. And I want to try more spanking if that’s alright with you?”

”I will do my best,” Asahi murmurs, trailing kisses down to the libero’s defined jaw. ”I’m not sure if I want you to spank me though…”

”I won’t hit you without checking with you first,” Noya shifts restlessly on his spot and tugs Asahi’s head up to press their lips together briefly. He soon pulls back to look into Asahi’s eyes intently. ”And tying and restriction? How much are you okay with?”

Asahi places both hands on Noya’s hips and pulls him a bit closer against his body. ”As for myself I know for certain that I’m fine with bound hands and blindfold. If you want to do more I want you to ask.” He presses a kiss to the corner of Noya’s lips. ”And as for you, I’ll do as much as you want me to.” He pauses and puts a finger on Noya’s lips. ”I’d like to try and gag you though, if you’d like.”

The breath catches in Noya’s throat and he tangles his fingers in Asahi’s hair. ”Fuck you’re turning me on. Yes, gag is fine. Blindfold is fine. Tying up legs and arms are both fine.”

”Oops…” Asahi smiles and slips one hand up Noya’s shirt, stroking his back.

”The toys?” Noya asks, licking his lips.

”How many do we have?”

”Cock ring, plug and the vibrator.”

Asahi hums and noses into Noya’s ear. ”Those are fine. You can use them on me if you feel like it.”

”Same,” Noya nods and shivers as Asahi breathes into his ear. ”I’m fine with both multiple or delayed orgasms as well.”

”Me too,” Asahi grunts, the talk really starting to affect his lower regions. He pulls his hand out from Noya’s shirt to cradle his jaw, tilting his face up and molding their mouths together again.

Noya makes a breathy noise and slips his tongue into Asahi’s mouth, tugging him closer with the grip on his hair. Asahi sighs and sucks on his partner’s tongue, letting their tongues glide together.

There’s so much to try, Asahi’s mind is spinning with the possibilities. If someone had told him one month ago that he’d be drooling at the idea of having wax poured on him or gagging Noya he’d have fainted.

He clutches Noya’s hip harder as the other boy grunts and wraps one leg around Asahi’s hip. He bites down lightly on the libero’s lip and swallows the resounding gasp. 

A weird smell whiffs past his nostrils and he scrunches his nose up absently. Ignoring it for now he slides into Noya’s mouth, kissing him deeply. Until the libero pulls away abruptly, eyes wide. 

”Asahi, the muffins!”

”Shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow a sex-free chapter! I'm amazed by myself.
> 
> Our boys are happy and good again, and this talk will also be made into a list (will be mentioned later). They re starting to structure their stuff. 
> 
> Don't worry it's just a kink - will be on break until somewhen after the new year. I'll try to not keep you hanging for too long but I need time to write and do real life business.
> 
> When I started this fic, I don't even think it's been 2 months yet, I had no idea it would get so long and complex. And I have a lot more chapters, sex scenes (and plot!!) I want to do. It's all thanks to you. The amount of support you've given me is amazing. I'm actually speechless. Reading comments and seeing the all the kudos this is getting, it's like christmas. 
> 
> And talking about christmas, everyone, have a great one. Rest and take it easy and take care of yourselves. I hope you will return to me when I'll be back in a few weeks. Thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please leave a kudos or comment (or both!!) if you liked it. I’ll try to have next chapter out in about a week.


End file.
